Insignificant Schoolyard Scuffles
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: Skyshipping at school; Yuma and Tori aren't sure how they keep ending up in these situations, especially like the one they're in now. And to think it all started with a boy, a girl, and an empty room...BONUS CHAPTER UP!
1. A Boy, A Girl, and A Classroom

A/N: Let's just switch gears again and have some sexy fun-timez. IN SCHOOL :O As always, if you don't like the idea of them being underage, just convince yourself they're older. I don't own YGO ZEXAL, because let's face it, if I did, they'd probably be too busy jumping each other to hunt down Numbers.

* * *

At Heartland Junior High, there is a certain room that is exclusively reserved for a certain group of people, for a certain purpose, at a certain time, on a certain day of the week. It just so happened that on this certain day, and at this certain time, only two members of this certain group were present. Also known as, when your club has six members who all have different commitments to other academic (or not) causes, scheduling will inevitably become an issue.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Yuma glanced around the empty classroom in confusion, before shrugging off his bag onto the nearest empty desk and settling down in a chair.

"I swear, even when you're not sleeping your attention span is atrocious." Shaking her head in disapproval, Tori walked in just as the automatic doors were sliding shut. "Don't you remember what Bronk and Caswell were telling us during lunch?"

"Uuhh...something about dueling?"

"_I do not recall dueling being part of their conversation earlier." _Astral, ever the detail-oriented observer, had to put his two cents in. Yuma flushed hotly at this correction.

"Be quiet, Astral!"

Tori resisted the urge to smack him upside the head. "No, Yuma, Bronk's helping out Caswell in planning for the school festival, remember? They have to meet with Mr. Kay for a bit after class."

The boy laughed sheepishly and tried not to look embarrassed. "O-oh yeah, I-I knew that."

"And I don't know when Cathy and Flip are going to finish with their cleaning duties for today..." The two fell silent as they tried to imagine their friends sweeping up the floor and putting supplies away. One was a shy, quiet girl raised to be a lady in the lap of luxury, while the other was a sly trickster who was...vertically challenged, to put it lightly. A grimace settled on Tori's face as an image of Cathy clumsily emptying the dustbin popped up, while Yuma frowned as he thought about all the tricks Flip was probably trying to get out of cleaning.

It was starting to shape up into a long afternoon.

Heaving a sigh, Yuma sprawled himself over a desk, wishing he was doing something else that didn't involve waiting in a room for who-knows how long. "Tori, I'm booorred...maybe we should just cancel today's meeting and wait until next week." Patience had never been one of Yuma's strengths, especially on a nice day like this.

"Yuma. You realize that we formed this club for _your benefit_, right? The least you can do is wait for everyone and see what they have to say." Tori replied airily, already utilizing the time to start on tonight's homework. "Why don't you take a nap or something, I can't ever remember you _not_ being sleepy in school."

"Nah. I already caught up on my sleep after lunch."

Tori sighed with exasperation—"I don't know why I even bother"—and bent over her screen again, determined to finish at least one assignment before the meeting started.

"_If you wish, we can use this time to go over dueling strategies."_ Astral offered, noting his partner's perturbed expression. _"And Tori has a good point, you know. Your friends are offering their own time to help you with our mission—you should show a little gratitude."_

"Yeah yeah, I get it already, all right? Jeez, why are you always taking her side?" Yuma grumbled and tried not to feel too resentful, especially since Tori had overheard and couldn't help snickering a bit. Ever since he and Tori started, well, _dating_ (he still felt kind of embarrassed every time he thought about it), she had started taking a greater interest in the Number cards and Astral himself; more than once, Yuma found himself to be the middle-man, relaying Astral's words to Tori as the two carried on a lively conversation about human social behaviors.

"_I am not 'taking sides', as you put it—Tori makes good suggestions, so wouldn't it be logical for you to follow them once in a while?"_ He hovered behind Yuma, fingers still curled into air-quotes position. It had taken Astral some time to understand what "dating" was, but gradually, he had come to enjoy Tori's company as much as Yuma did, particularly when she explained human oddities to him. The only unfortunate part was his inability to communicate directly with anyone other than Yuma, meaning the boy was often dragged into somewhat awkward situations. _'Like that time I found out about sex...' _Astral mused silently, a small smile gracing his lips as he remembered _that_ particular conversation; the outcome had been more than satisfying, to say the least.

"What are you so happy about?" Yuma mumbled, raising an eyebrow as he noticed Astral's expression.

"_Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking about some things."_ The alien replied smoothly, although he avoided looking directly at Yuma.

"Sure you are..." He was about to press Astral for details when his bag starting flashing faintly, accompanied by three chimes. "Huh, must be a message—wonder who it's from?" Rummaging through his school things, he picked up his d-gazer and clicked open the file.

_Hey Yuma, sorry we're taking so long, hope this helps pass the time...heheh...:D_

_-Flip_

He suddenly had a bad feeling about this file, but curiosity was stronger than caution, and he opened the attached image. At first he couldn't make out what it was supposed to be (some kind of clothing?), but as the file finished loading, his eyes grew wide and he hurriedly closed the image, his face turning a bright red. '_Shit! What was Flip thinking, sending me a PANTY SHOT? Of Cat, no less!'_ No doubt Flip must've caught an "opportunity" when they were putting supplies away, but still, what was the point? It was no secret that Cathy had a massive crush on Yuma, but he was already with Tori... Then again, he wouldn't put it past Flip to play pranks like this just to mess with them.

"_Interesting. I thought showing off underwear is a grave offense in human societies?" _

Yuma flinched, realizing too late that Astral had seen everything. [It...is...uh, just pretend you didn't see that.] Still trying to calm his thoughts, he threw it back into his bag as if it was a diseased rodent.

The motion caught Tori's attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she could've sworn she saw Yuma's expression change from confused, to shock, and then to embarrassment in the span of a minute. _'I wonder what that message was about?'_ Closing her screen, she casually slid over to his desk, where Yuma sat with his head between his arms. "Hey, what's gotten into you?" She reached into his bag for the d-gazer, but it was snatched out of her hands before she could even open the text.

"It's nothing! They, uh, Flip and C-Cat said they'd be done soon." Crapcrapcrap, why didn't he delete that image as soon as he saw it? Fate must be out to get him today, or something. Surreptitiously, he tried to erase the file, but Tori was quicker and the d-gazer was gone before he knew what was happening.

"Really Yuma, you're a terrible liar. You're going to need to work on your poker face first if you want to fool me." Clicking through the text, she mumbled the message to herself—"'sorry we're taking so long'"—before reaching the attachment. "Hmm, I wonder, whatever could this be..." Before she could view the image however, Yuma had grabbed her hands, looking scared and embarrassed.

"W-wait, Tori, uh, before you...open it...ummmm..." His expression showed that he was clearly distraught about _something_, which only confused Tori more. "I...just want to tell you..." He squirmed, not quite sure of how to word himself in a way that would (hopefully) save his ass.

This whole 'it-was-nothing-but-don't-look' business was starting to get on Tori's nerves, not to mention raise her suspicions about its content. "What is it Yuma, just spit out! Did Flip send you some naughty image or something?" She had only been half-joking about that last comment, but when Yuma blushed red and turned away slightly, she felt her own face grow warm.

"U-um, we-well, not exactly...but..."

"'Not exactly'? What do you mean by that..."

"I-I mean, it's...well...Iloveyoutori!"

She blinked a couple of times before staring hard at him. "...Um, I love you too?" This was getting seriously weird; was it or was it not a dirty picture? She might've let it slide if he hadn't reacted so strangely—now there was no way she could _not_ see that picture. "Well, I'm mature enough to handle anything, so..." Holding her hand out expectantly, Yuma had no choice but to surrender his d-gazer before going back to his cowering pose. "Seriously, you guys can be so immatur..." her voice died as the image came into focus. Clearly, it was a panty shot—it wasn't _that _bad, really—but the photo had been angled such that she could catch a glimpse of the owner's long, silvery hair and cat-tail accessory.

Oh goodness. _'Okay Tori, just breathe, relax, it's not like he told Flip to take this or anything, it's just a prank, it's...'_ Her eyebrow twitched slightly, the calming thoughts having no effect whatsoever. "YUMA! What the hell is this?"

"How should I know? Flip just sent it to me, I swear to god I didn't tell him to do anything!" Shit, shit, he was in trouble now. Tori and Cathy were good friends and got along most of the time, except when it came to him. Yuma had hoped that there would be less jealousy issues now that he'd made it clear who he wanted to be with, but apparently forgive-and-forget was not part of a junior high girl's vocabulary. Slowly he backed out of his chair and inched away, in case she decided to get physical...

Astral watched with amusement from his perch above the whiteboard. Understanding the relationships between those three had been difficult to say the least, but he had to admit, it was more entertaining than Yuma's TV at times. It was quite obvious that Tori was still not fully over her jealousy of Cathy's open affections towards Yuma, not to mention his admiration of her dueling skills. He would have tried to help Yuma, except that his suggestions usually made things more problematic. Besides, it was more fun to watch the two try and resolve it themselves.

It was illogical of her to blame Yuma for this, but logic never comes into play when you're jealous. All sorts of (mostly) untrue thoughts were floating through Tori's head, further fueled by her own insecurities. True, she couldn't duel, but hadn't she been the one who had been with him through everything? Hadn't she supported him the best she could, tried to help him, no matter the danger? But then again, she wasn't graceful like Cathy, nor could she ask animals for help (what _was_ it with her and cats anyway). Hell, Cathy had even confessed before she did, and that was even before they really knew her.

"Why would Flip send you something like that?"

Yuma snorted. "Like I would know. He probably thought I'd enjoy it or something..." His stomach turned as he suddenly registered the words that just flew out of his mouth. "U-uh, I-I mean, not that I liked it or anything—" Jesus, he really needed to learn to think before just blurting out the first thing on his mind.

"He thought you would 'like it'." Tori's bangs were covering most of her face, but Yuma had a nasty suspicion her expression was not one of peace.

"I _didn't_ enjoy it!"

"Oh please, you're a guy."

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Guys are always thinking about sex—don't tell you weren't even a _little_ turned on by that?"

"Wha—oh come on, Tori, don't you trust me?" Great, he could feel a headache coming on behind his temples. He would be lying if he said that he felt _nothing_, but it had come as more of a shock than anything else. If he was going to sneak a peak at someone's underwear, it would definitely be the girl currently in this room and not the one in the photo.

_'Hmm, Tori in her underwear...no, wait, stop! This isn't the time to be fantasizing!'_

Okay, so Tori admitted that she was still a little jealous. Or maybe it was the fact that Yuma had a naughty picture of Cathy on his d-gazer instead of her. "Oh, I do trust you, Yuma. But I also know you very well." Sauntering over to him, she leaned over his back, using his neck to prop herself up.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" He tried to remain calm, but on the inside he was screaming at himself to stop picturing Tori in various states of undress; which was harder now that she was pressed against him and he could distinctly feel her soft breasts through his shirt. Something stirred inside his chest and to his horror, he could feel his pants starting to tighten.

_'No, nononono, stop, stop! Quick, think un-sexy thoughts...'_

_[Yuma? Are you all right?]_

[Astral, help me! Tell me something, anything—]

"What I mean is...what is _this_?" Yuma's entire body tensed up and he let out an indigent squeak as Tori brushed her palm against his stiffening length. "My, I haven't even done anything yet and you're already this hard." She gripped him a little more firmly and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth.

"Th-that's...all...your fault..." He was starting to feel hot all over and his pants were only getting tighter. Oh damn, if she didn't stop her hands soon he was going to come and make a mess all over his clothes. Not that he really wanted her to stop...

"My fault? How?" Tori was enjoying her revenge, feeling him squirm and twitch under her hand. A dull ache was forming between her legs, but she ignored it—even though she was tempted to just stick her hand under her skirt and relieve herself. "You were like this even before I touched you."

A bead of sweat was forming on Yuma's forehead, and it was getting increasingly difficult to breathe. "S-stupid...I-I was thinking...about you...n-not Cathy..." Shit, her hands were amazing and he could feel himself reaching his limit soon, but he had to hold it, otherwise there would be a lot of explaining to do when everyone else arrived.

Tori felt her heart flutter a little at his confession. Even though she knew he had no interest in Cathy in that sense, it was still nice to hear it from him. "Aww, really Yuma? That makes me feel a lot better...and thanks for being honest." She pecked him lightly on the cheek, and (much to Yuma's disappointment) removed her hand. Her lower regions were tingling all over now, and she was planning on taking a quick "bathroom break" before the meeting started.

To say that Yuma was frustrated was an understatement; he had been _that_ close to climaxing, and all of a sudden she just leaves him there? He had half a mind to just finish himself off right there and then, but a better idea came to mind... He noticed Tori walking towards the door, and before she could activate the sensor he had her leaning over a desk, his erection prodding against her thighs. "And where do you think you're going? Everyone else should be arriving sometime within the next, oh, 15 minutes or so." His hips pushed forward just a few inches, but it was enough to earn a moan from the girl and have her push back.

"I-I was...going to the bathroom...ah..." Her panties were completely soaked now, but there wasn't much she could do in this position. "Yuma, wh-what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" A finger reached underneath and caressed her damp underwear, causing Tori to jump and let out another cry. "I'm not that clueless, Tori—you weren't really going to use the bathroom, were you? Especially since you're this wet." Two fingers were down there now, rubbing through the cloth. She tried jerking away, but Yuma held her firmly in place.

"You idiot...we-we can't..._here_..." Being jerked off by his fingers was one thing, but Tori drew the line at doing it in public places, much less a _school_. Still, she wasn't putting in much of an effort to stop him.

The fingers withdrew and she moaned involuntarily at the loss. Turning around to face him, Yuma could tell from her flushed expression that she was just as close as he was. "Well, why not? I mean, let's face it—you're horny, I'm horny, and we still have a little time..." He glanced at the door in front of them, half expecting someone to burst in and catch them in this awkward position. "Besides, the door locks from the inside, and no one else has the card key."

"Uhhnn..." Damn. As much as Tori hated to admit it, he had a point; she was so hot and bothered at this point that if she didn't get some sort of relief soon, the meeting would be torturous. Regardless, it seemed kind of sacrilege to defile a place like the school with such activities. Another thrust towards her core pushed such thoughts out of her mind, however, and she unconsciously arched back, needing the contact.

"Well...what's it gonna be?" Yuma whispered huskily. He was already practically humping against her leg, but he was hoping there would be a better solution than him coming in his pants. She was pushing back against him, which meant that she wanted it just as badly, but a classroom and his attic were two very different locations. Luckily, her answer was all he needed.

"Just...be quick about it." Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, but at this moment the needs of her body far outweighed the risk. Absently, her mind noted that this would be the first time they attempted doing it with her bent over a table.

Not wasting anymore time, Yuma unzipped his pants and freed his aching member. Below him, Tori had shifted her panties to one side, thighs already slick with fluids.

"I'm, uh, going to put it in then."

Tori nodded slightly in response, gripping the desk tightly in anticipation. She heard an intake of breath, and then all of a sudden something incredibly hot was thrust inside, making her unbearably full. "A-ahh! Yu-Yuma...don't be so rough...ahh..." Her mind was fogging up, making it difficult to keep her voice down. Wet or not, this new position made it harder for her to spread her legs wider, making it seem tighter than usual.

"Sorry, but we're in a bit of a hurry, remember?" Yuma did not relent his pace, but rather, picked it up slightly. Even though the door was locked, if someone came knocking and they weren't able to answer, things were bound to get awkward. "Uhnn...you're so tight like this, Tori...it feels so good..." He moaned hotly in her ear, causing the girl to blush even redder, if possible. _'Whoa, she got even tighter!_' As he continued to thrust into her, one hand moved around her waist to support and pull her closer, while the other gently fondled her breast.

"Ahhnnn...ahh, Yumaa...!" She wanted to cover her mouth so her cries wouldn't be heard, but her body was so unsteady at this point that Tori was afraid she'd fall over if she took her hands off the desk. Gritting her teeth, she tried her best to keep from crying out so loudly, praying silently that nobody would be passing by any time soon. "Y-you know, I'm—ahh—still mad—hahhnnn—at you...really...we're doing this b-because of that text..."

He chuckled a little at her comment, the vibrations sending tingles down her back. "Oh really? Your voice is awfully cute for someone who's angry. Anyways, how was I supposed to know what Flip was going to send?"

"Th-that's not...aahhnnn...the point..." The upper half of her body was all but sprawled on top of the desk, arms barely holding her up. The pit of her stomach was heating up intensely, and she could start feeling the pinpricks of her impending orgasm become stronger. As if sensing this, Yuma began pushing a little harder, close to reaching his limit as well. "Ahhh, Yuma! Y-you'll tear me...inside...hnnnngg..." Sweat was dripping down her body, causing her clothes to stick to her skin, but the pleasure was so great Tori didn't care how disheveled she looked.

"I-I'm close...Tori, can I...come inside you? I can't hold back much longer..."

"It's f-fine...g-go ahead Yuma...I'm close too..." Panting helplessly, she could feel Yuma twitching slightly inside her, signaling his imminent climax. They weren't using a condom, but she'd just take a pill when she got back home.

– – – – – –

"Hmm, I hope we're not the last ones there." Cathy frowned worriedly as she and Flip power-walked down the hallway. Although this wasn't her first time on cleaning duty, dustpans and her didn't exactly get along. In the end, she had to ask Flip to help her when they were emptied.

"Naah, I don't think they'll care too much..." Flip tilted his head slightly so the sun reflected off his glasses, giving him a slightly sinister look, but Cathy didn't notice. _'Hehehee, I wonder how they liked my surprise...'_

– – – – – –

"Well Caswell, Bronk, it seems like the two of you know what you're doing. I won't keep you guys any longer; in fact, I believe you're late for your club meeting, no?" Mr. Kay began shuffling away the paperwork that was required from each class planning for the school festival.

"Oh no, sir, we really appreciate your help. Isn't that right, Bronk?" Caswell elbowed the larger boy next to him, who was stifling a yawn.

"Ow—I mean, yeah, thanks Mr. Kay!" The two hurried out the door, hoping to make up for lost time.

– – – – – –

"Hey, isn't that Caswell and Bronk? Over here!" Flip waved to the two boys, who were coming towards them in the opposite direction.

"Perfect! In the end, all four of us can show up together." Caswell nodded smartly. The group then moved on towards the designated classroom, chatting all the while.

– – – – – –

Astral, who had been rather enjoying this little "show", suddenly perked up as he heard a gaggle of footsteps and voices approaching the door. _"Yuma! I think someone's coming!"_

[What! Are you serious?] A wave a panic washed over him—what kind of bad timing was this!

"_Yes, I'm sure of it. Cathy, Flip, Bronk and Caswell are almost at the door! You and Tori need to finish quickly!"_ Not for the first time, Astral wished he was more than just a floating energy mass, but truthfully there was little he could do. The only piece of luck they had on their side was the fact that there was only one card key, and it was currently in their possession.

"Oh man...we need finish, and I mean like, _now_..." But the two of them were already pushed to the limit; it all came down to how fast it would take for them to break.

"Wha—what do you mean?" Tori was breathless, but she could sense the urgency in Yuma's voice. "D-don't tell me—" Her worst fears were realized by an unexpected knocking.

"Heelloo? Yuma? Tori? Are you guys in there?" Cathy's voice floated through the door, followed by some more knocking.

– – – – – –

"That's strange, they're not answering. Maybe we're at the wrong classroom?" Pressing an ear to the door, Cathy could hear some sort of _noise_ inside, but it didn't sound like talking...

"I don't think so, if we were changing classrooms I would've known about it." Caswell puffed his chest out in pride—being the class rep had certain perks.

"Maybe they went out for a walk. After all, we did take a long time..." Bronk suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Mmm, but, I swear I can hear something going on inside the room..." Cathy furrowed her brows, trying to discern just _what_ could be going on. Meanwhile, Flip knocked on the door again.

– – – – – –

"Oh no! It's Cat and the others!" Tori whispered in alarm, not wanting to give away their actions to the outside group. "Yuma..."

"I know I know, shit..." Of all the times to be caught with their pants down—literally. Yuma needed to do something, _anything_, to bring both of them to their peak. Desperately, he stretched one hand down and roughly thumbed her clit, in the way he knew would make her explode.

"AAH—Yuma! I'm...coming...!" She convulsed tightly around Yuma, setting off his orgasm as well. The knocking started again, accompanied by Cathy's voice, asking if anyone was in there. "Wait, Cathy...I'm coming...stop...I'm commmiiingg...ahhnnn..." Tori purposely raised her voice, one to let everyone know they were here and two, she honestly couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I can't stop...hnnngg...I'm coming too!" Yuma cried hoarsely into her shoulder to muffle the sound, his entire body stiffening as his orgasm hit with the subtly of a freight truck.

The two of them spent all of three seconds catching their breath, before Tori wobbled her way over unsteadily to unlock the door. Yuma barely had enough time to zip his pants back up and straighten out his shirt before the door opened with a "whoosh" and the remaining club members piled in.

"Eh, so you two were here after all. I thought you were gone or something." Bronk commented as they were finally let in.

"I'm so sorry you guys! I must've forgotten to leave the door unlocked." Tori smiled in apology, hoping nobody would notice and/or question her unkempt state. As she walked back towards the group, she felt a slimy sensation dripping down her thigh, and realized (to her horror) that the excess fluids were...leaking, so to speak. _'Crap, it's dripping! I need to get this cleaned up!'_

"Oh Tori, where are you going?" Cathy questioned as Tori brushed past her, making a beeline for the door.

"Ah, I just need to use the bathroom real quick. You guys can start without me, I'll be right back!" With that, Tori walked out as quickly as she could without making things worse.

Meanwhile, Caswell had noticed Yuma's rather disorderly appearance. "Is everything all right, Yuma? You look beat."

"O-oh yeah, no worries, I'm fine! Ha ha ha..." Yuma forced out a laugh, hoping Caswell wouldn't notice the puddle that was right next to his foot.

"Were you guys...doing something? Cathy and I knocked for over a minute before you guys came." Flip shot him a sly look, wondering just exactly _what_ his message had caused.

Yuma flinched slightly at the question. _'Gee, wouldn't you like to know Flip, you were the cause of all this...'_ Telling the truth was not an option, however. "Oh well, when Tori and I first got here, the desks...were all arranged messily, so we were putting them back...yeah."

"You know Yuma, you could've waited for us to help you guys." Despite being best friends with both Yuma and Tori, Bronk was still clueless to any and all kinds of innuendo undertones.

"Ah, nah, don't worry about it...oh hey, Tori's back, so I guess we can finally get this meeting underway!"

* * *

"Goodness Tori, did something happen today? You're being awfully aggressive with that steak." Mrs. Meadows raised an eyebrow as she watched Tori continue to stab her meat with her knife. Unbeknownst to her mom, the word "aggressive" meant something very different to Tori at the moment.

_'Oh god, why am I thinking about this during dinner?'_ She blushed slightly as her mind couldn't help but recall every single sensation of when Yuma was roughly thrusting into her, bringing both of them to a quick completion. Her nether regions began throbbing just thinking about it. _'Damn, no, not now...!'_

After _that_ little incident in the classroom, the rest of the meeting had seemed very dull by comparison, even though both Cathy and Caswell had brought up some potential Number holders. She walked home with Yuma and Bronk as usual, pretending that it had been a normal day. As soon as she stepped foot inside her home, she immediately swallowed a morning-after pill—there was enough on their plates as it was with the Number cards, they didn't need to add "pregnancy" to that list as well. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she quickly finished the rest of her dinner, eager to return to her room for some "private time".

"Oh Tori, could you take this trash bag out first? Thanks dear." Groaning mentally, she hefted the plastic bag outside, all the while noting how damp her underwear was getting. Stupid Yuma, it wasn't that she didn't love him, but she hated the way he could get her so unraveled at times. Like now. She didn't touch herself often, but tonight was definitely going to be one of _those_ nights. She hastily threw the trash into the bin and rushed back to her room, making sure to close the door. Her mom usually knocked, figuring she was concentrating on homework or something, so she hoped she wouldn't regret her decision of not locking it. As an afterthought, she put on some music, which she normally did when doing homework. It would also double as a sound barrier to (hopefully) muffle her voice.

Sighing, she flopped onto her bed, feeling a little embarrassed and tingly as she slowly took off her outer clothes. Yeah, masturbating wasn't evil and it was supposed to be "healthy and normal" and all that, but she still had some reservations about whether she should. _'Maybe I should just take a hot bath __and go to sleep early tonight.' _Another throb in her loins demanded her attention, however, and she quickly abandoned that train of thought. _'Or not.'_ Gingerly, she snuck a hand between her legs, stroking the outside of her underwear with her finger and taking notice of the wetness down there. Immediately, a surge of heat shot through her core, causing her to moan slightly and curl into a fetal position. _'Aah, Yu-Yuma...you idiot...'_ Shivering, she moved her fingers a little faster, until she worked up her nerve and slid her hand inside her panties. "Oohh...Yuma..." Simultaneously, her free hand had moved to her breast, massaging it. "Hnngg...nnnn..." Biting her lip, Tori buried her face in her pillow, afraid that her voice would carry beyond the door.

_'Somehow, when I do it by myself it's never quite as good as Yuma...'_ Still, her own hands weren't a bad substitute; writhing against the sheets, she easily inserted a finger into her folds and pumped slowly, moaning in ecstasy. Another digit soon joined, until a total of three were working inside her, thrusting in and out at a fairly quick pace. Somewhere along the way, her fingers had become Yuma's fingers, and she panted breathlessly as she fervently worked towards her release. "Yuumaa...a-aahnnn...Yuma..." Chanting his name under her breath, Tori rubbed the pad of her thumb against her clit, feeling the rush of pleasure flood her body as her walls tightened considerably around her fingers. "Aahh~" The other hand groped her breasts a little harder, as she stroked the nub faster. _'Damn, I'm s-so close...' _Her climax was coming soon, she could tell by the way her fingers were getting sucked tighter and tighter each time she slid them in. Granted, this was her second orgasm of the day, and she was still a little sensitive from earlier.

_Well, why not? I mean, let's face it—you're horny, I'm horny, and we still have a little time..._

"Yuumaaa...!" Tori cried out his name as she came hard, coating her fingers (and bedsheets) with her hot juices. Struggling to catch her breath, she remained lying on her side, too exhausted to move. _'Man...when did I become so horny? Stupid Yuma; if it weren't for him I wouldn't be spending my Monday nights pleasuring myself with my own fingers.'_ Smirking a little, she was about to pull her clothes back on when the door flew open, her mom walking in with a piece of cake.

"I forgot to tell you, there's cake for dessert if you—" Mrs. Meadows froze as she suddenly realized her daughter was laying on the bed, clothes scattered, wearing nothing but her underwear and a mortified expression on her face with her hands between her legs. For a second, neither mother nor daughter seemed to know what to do, just staring at each other while trying to discern the best way to defuse the situation. "...ah, I'm sorry Tori, I didn't mean to interrupt—"

"Mom I—"

"—oh, don't don't be so ashamed, it's perfectly normal—"

"—mom—"

"—healthy way of exploring your sexual—"

"MOM! Please, a little privacy...?" Bad enough her own mother caught her teasing herself, she didn't need the lecture to go with it.

"Oh. Yes, sorry, dear. Your cake's on your desk if you want it." Without another word, Mrs. Meadows put down the plate and swept right out, closing the door behind her. Tori remained motionless for a while longer, too shocked to react.

That's it. She was locking the door next time, even if it meant giving her mom a clue of what she was doing.

Sighing with relief, Tori finally put her clothes back on, face still burning from sheer humiliation. She was never going to live this down, especially now that she was going out with Yuma. And all this was because Yuma got a dirty picture of Cathy's panties, which lead to him screwing her brains out, which lead to her getting caught by her mom masturbating.

Oh, he was going to pay _big time_ for this. _'Just you wait, Yuma Tsukumo, let's see how you like it when the tables are turned...' _Tori grinned widely, a plan beginning to form in her head.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this will be multi-chap. No, I don't know when it will be finished—I'm planning around three chapters total, but given that I am working now, updates will probably be slower than before. Please bear with me! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, as in, I had a lot of fun thinking of various embarrassing situations to put these two in.

Even with the recent bans of MA fics, I will still be posting my fics here until they get taken down or otherwise; but you can always find them on my deviantart account. Also, I now have a tumblr, if you guys are interested in following my hijinks. I don't know if I will be posting fics there yet, because I don't think it's a great platform for very text-intensive entries, but we'll see.

**Links to DA and tumblr are in my profile, since this upload system is retarded and won't let me post it.**


	2. Revenge is a dish best served hot?

A/N: A bit of 5D's reference in this chapter, I'm assuming that ZEXAL takes place a few hundred (two centuries) years afterwards. Apologies for the delays—between work and family emergencies, it's been kind of touch-and-go.

* * *

"Mr. Tsukumo! Do I need to send you to the nurse's office?" Staring down at the sleeping student, Mr. Kay rapped the desk sharply with his pen, causing the boy to wake up with a startle. While it wasn't unusual for Yuma to be napping at random hours during class time, his desk-mate Tori was usually pretty good about keeping him on track; that is, until just today, when her attention span was almost as bad as Yuma's.

"Huh—oh, no, sorry Mr. Kay." Yuma kept his head down, hoping his teacher would let it slide this time. He really hadn't meant to fall asleep in the middle of a lecture on New Domino's turbo duels—honest! But after what happened yesterday, sleep had not come easily last night. He couldn't stop himself from replaying that terribly distracting memory over and over again until finally he passed out from sheer exhaustion, only to wake up with a raging hard-on. It had taken forever before he was able to calm down, and by then the sky was already starting to brighten.

Their teacher frowned, but he did hold a bit of a soft spot for the aspiring duelist. "If you want to become duel champion one day, Yuma, then you'd better pay attention to the different types of dueling."

"Yes sir!" As soon as Mr. Kay left, prepping a short clip of The King's first duel with the Satellite's Shooting Star, Yuma shot a whisper to Tori, who herself seemed to be rather tired as well. "Hey, Tori, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Uh, what?" She jerked her head in his direction, seemingly distracted by her own thoughts.

"Um, you didn't notice me sleeping? Even though Mr. Kay was telling us about turbo duels?" Yuma was getting a little peeved—Tori had always gone out of her way to make sure he stayed awake for the really important stuff, even if she was upset at him.

"Oh. Sorry, I was...thinking about other things..." Tori's voice seemed far away, as if she wasn't really concentrating on class. Getting worried by her strange behavior, Yuma was about to ask her what was wrong when the lights went out, and the Master of Faster himself, Jack Atlas, burst onto the screen, with the Satellite's very own Yusei Fudo following closely behind. Not wanting to get scolded by Mr. Kay again, he resolved to ask her more during lunch.

* * *

It had seemed like an eternity before lunchtime rolled around, but then again it could also be the fact that she had spent the past hour blinking and trying not to face-plant into her desk. Yawning, Tori hoped the food would help revive her a bit; after all, if she was going to pull this off, she would need more than just a bit of luck.

"Say, you feeling all right?" Yuma slid into the seat next to her, bento already out and chopsticks in hand.

"Hmm? I'm fine...why do you ask?" Well. She hadn't planned on him showing up so soon, but there was no turning back now.

Huffing a bit, Yuma turned away slightly, as if insulted, but his cheeks were red and Tori knew he was just embarrassed. "W-well, I mean, you're my...girlfriend...so...shouldn't I be allowed to care about you?"

Tori _almost_ considered simply abandoning her thoughts of revenge and spending a cozy lunch hour with Yuma instead. Almost, but not quite; if she had to suffer, then he could stand a little punishment as well. "Well, when you put it that way..." Leaning over slightly, she whispered into his ear, "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night—you know, yesterday's little 'play time' and all that...it was distracting, to say the least..."

Oh. _That_. That was definitely something he could sympathize with. "I-I'm...sorry...uh..." Suddenly at a loss for words, he resumed eating with a strange sort of fervor.

"_Be careful Yuma, you might choke if you stuff yourself so." _Astral scolded, having only witnessed the outcome one too many times.

Rolling his eyes, Yuma managed to slow down just a tad. [God Astral, what are you, my mom?] The alien simply sighed and placed a hand on his forehead, a habit he'd picked up from watching human TV shows.

"_Sometimes, I do wonder if this is what it means to be a parent."_

Tuesdays were generally "special dessert" days at Heartland Junior High, a fact that worked wonderfully into Tori's plans. Today's featured treat was strawberry shortcake, piled high with whipped cream. It was something that she usually looked forward to, but if she could to make Yuma pay fully for yesterday's antics, then she was willing to sacrifice it just this once. "Oh, I'm going to get some dessert before they run out—I'll be right back."

"But you barely—" Yuma's voice trailed off as Tori disappeared into the crowd, "—ate your lunch..." Oh well, he supposed girls tended to like sweets more anyway. He hoped it wasn't because she thought she needed to lose weight to look good for him; those things were stupid and he liked her the way she was now. As he was silently contemplating if Tori would be able to get two cakes at once, a shadow fell across the table.

"Yo, Tsukumo. Fancy seeing you all by yourself." Plunking down his bag, Shark casually leaned back in his chair, which surprised Yuma since he hardly ever bothered to hang out, unless it involved dueling. "Your girlfriend not around?"

Yuma nearly choked on his rice. "She—Tori went to get some dessert. You know, before they run out." He still wasn't used to Shark being on such friendly terms with him, but it was nice to just chat and not be dueling over life-or-death situations all the time.

"Hmph. Must be nice having someone like that." Shark idly rocked back and forth in his chair, wondering what possessed him to strike up a—gasp—_casual_ conversation with his rival/classmate/friend(?). Then again, he usually didn't hang out with anyone during lunch, and he figured shooting the breeze with Yuma was better than being constantly challenged by chump-change duelists (which happened far more often than he liked).

"Oh, um...ehe, I don't suppose you'd having any trouble getting a girlfriend though, right Shark? I mean, you're the one of the finalists in the Asian Championship, and you still have a lot fans..." Okay, so this was getting slightly more awkward than Yuma cared to admit, but he really wanted to better his friendship with Shark; and if it was going to be through talking about relationships, then relationships it was. Furtively, he sneaked a glance around the cafeteria, wondering when Tori would be back, but strangely she was nowhere to be found.

[Hey Astral, can you see where Tori is? She sure is taking her time...]

"_Hmm? I thought she was heading back...the last time I saw her, anyway. I shall take a look."_ Astral easily floated through the groups of students, trying to spot the tell-tale green hair and ribbon. After a minute of hard searching he spotted her near the table where Yuma and Shark were sitting, but instead of going back, she seemed to be trying to conceal herself. _"Yuma, she's right—_"Before he could finish his sentence however, Tori had dashed underneath the tablecloth, hiding her from any prying eyes. _'Strange. Why would Tori go through the trouble of getting dessert and then hiding? Something is going on...more observations are required before making a full report.'_ Curious as to what the girl could be planning, he followed her underneath the table, for once glad that he was a spirit.

* * *

Her heart was pounding furiously, and there were so many things that could go wrong; for a second, Tori was sorely tempted to give up and go on pretending nothing ever happened. But she'd come too far to back out now, and crawling out from under the table would only invite awkward questions. As she crept closer to Yuma's seat, narrowly dodging some girl's swinging leg and a pair of overly-large shoes, a familiar voice rang out just above her.

"Tch. Just how idealistic are you anyway—have you ever _met_ my fans? Trust me, those girls aren't interested in anything but the fame and bragging rights associated in hooking up with someone like me."

_'Crap, Shark's here now? Since when did he and Yuma eat lunch together? Still, this could work to my advantage...if I play my cards right...'_ Carefully, she situated herself right in front of Yuma's legs—or rather, between them. Luckily for her Shark was leaning backwards in his chair, or he'd hit her for sure and that would be the end of that. Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm herself, she willed her hands to stop shaking (mostly), and very, very slowly reached up and started unzipping Yuma's pants, unaware of a certain blue alien who was watching her every move.

– – – – – –

At first he wasn't sure if he was just imagining things or what—but the second time he felt that slight tug near his crotch, Yuma nearly jumped out of his seat. "What the—"

"Something wrong?" Shark raised an eyebrow, not sure if Yuma's reaction was from his response or another issue entirely. For a second Yuma didn't answer, as if he was shocked and/or horrified by some sort of discovery. "What's the matter—this conversation too much for you to handle?"

"U-um, nope, no, not at all! I-I was just, uh, kind of surprised...I mean, I've never really had fans, so..." Yuma had settled down again, but his voice came out squeaky and forced, and Shark couldn't help noticing the way he kept glancing down...between his legs.

Oh.

"You...uh, got a 'problem' down there, Yuma?" Hmm, perhaps he shouldn't have brought up the topic of girlfriends in the first place.

Yuma shook his head vigorously, maybe a little too much. "No no, wha-what problems? Everything's fine! Really!" He couldn't believe this was happening to him; he knew Tori had a bit of a mischievous streak in her, but he never would have guessed she'd have the guts to do something like _this._ Apparently, she still hadn't quite gotten over their little stunt from yesterday, and now from the looks of things, she was about to give him a blowjob _while he was eating lunch with Shark._

He wasn't sure if he was more terrified or aroused.

– – – – – –

For one insane moment, Tori was suddenly seized with the urge to just burst into hysterical laughter; Yuma's expression had truly been priceless when he'd discovered her perched neatly in front of his crotch, wide-eyed with one hand on the zipper. Smiling, she put a finger to her lips, lest he give her away and cause a scene in the middle of the cafeteria. He was about to say something when Shark started talking again, forcing him to pretend that her head wasn't between his legs, about to give him a memory he'd never forget.

She could feel the muscles in his legs tense up at her touch, thighs trembling very slightly as she ever-so-slowly eased her hand into his boxers and gently closed around his length. A sharp intake of breath sounded above her, and she could see his hands clenching into fists around his pants, but he was showing an amazing amount of self-control given the situation.

_'Well, let's see how much he can handle...'_ Grinning to herself, Tori lightly flicked her tongue just barely across the tip.

– – – – – –

"Well—_hel_lo, I-I didn't, even—" The moment he felt something warm and wet brush against the head, Yuma nearly lost it; it took all the self-control he never knew he had to _not_ turn into a hot, writhing mess, moaning like an idiot. Breathing hard, he struggled to get his traitorous body under some semblance of control. "U-uh, i-it's just...just, I didn't even know you were...looking!" The last part came out as a poorly-disguised gasp, but it was all he could do to stop the moans that were coming very close to tearing out the back of his throat. His stomach clenched tightly again as the tip became engulfed in a moist heat, and when her tongue dipped just slightly into the weeping slit, he had to slam both hands onto the table or he _really_ would've lost it. "I-I mean, I thought th-that, you weren't...uuhnn...interested i-in girls...!"

Shark was starting to think that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea; Yuma had a queer expression on his face, as if he was simultaneously shocked but horrified at the same time. Not to mention the poor guy seemed to be going into random spasms for some unknown reason.

Wait, unless it was because he had misunderstood...?

"Whoa whoa whoa, I didn't mean _that..._just because I don't hang out with girls doesn't mean I bat for the other team..." Shark stuttered, his cool facade cracking just a bit. _'Do I really act that...gay?'_ He looked down at the shark tooth necklace and rings he usually wore. _'Maybe I should cut back on the man-jewelry...'_

If his dick wasn't currently being engulfed in the mouth of his girlfriend at the moment, Yuma would've laughed at Shark's comment. As it were, he could only managed a sort of half-strangled, choking noise; he sincerely hoped Shark had not heard the slight moan that managed to slip past his lips. "Wha—no, I-I di-didn't mean that...I just...meant—" He left the sentence unfinished as another wave of intense pleasure flooded his body, causing him to shudder hard as he felt her teeth gently scraping along the tender skin. _'Damn it, I can't believe I'm actually getting turned on by this...I'm not a pervert, I'm not a __pervert!'_

"Y-you spend a, a lot of time d-dueling, I just thought—"

"—Do you think I'm gay?" Shark blurted out all of a sudden, his face burning with embarrassment. Even in his lust-induced haze, Yuma nearly did a double take. Where had THAT come from? Sure, Shark may have been more..._fashionable_, but the term 'homosexual' had never crossed his mind... "U-uh, n-no, of course not! What, why are you..." A not-so-gentle suck on his member brought his attention back down to the girl between his legs. "_Ooh..._god..." He whispered, biting down on his lip in an attempt to fight the urge to thrust his hips forward.

His reply was not very convincing for the older duelist; if Yuma thought he could avoid the issue by being all nice, he had another thing coming. "I'm not looking for niceties, Yuma. Just give me your damn opinion already!" Shark rolled his eyes, wondering once again what had possessed him to initiate such a dialogue.

Yuma struggled to find his voice through all the heavy breathing; it was getting harder and harder to maintain this pretense, especially as his climax was approaching. "I am! Sh-Shark, you're my..._friend_...I swear, I wouldn't...lie, to you!" Jesus, why did his girlfriend just happen to have such a hidden talent when it came to _that tongue—_he gasped loudly and squeezed his eyes shut as said tongue worked its way rapidly up and down his length. "Ngg...Sh-Shark, why are you...so insecure about y-yourself?" Desperately he forced his eyes open, not wanting to cause anymore suspicion than he probably already was. Good thing the chopsticks he had in his hand were made of metal, otherwise they'd have split into pieces long ago. A familiar warmth was starting to make itself known in his lower regions, and he knew he was getting awfully close.

Shark's pupils seemed to shrink just slightly at Yuma's observation. "I-I'm not being insecure...!" He faltered, because Yuma did have a point. If he really was sure of himself, he wouldn't even have asked the question in the first place. Sighing, his mouth curved into a slight smirk, although it was mostly aimed at himself. "All right. I'll admit it—I'm not exactly my own biggest fan, but then again, how could I be after getting disqualified and being labeled a no-good cheater thanks to that bastard IV?"

"Ah..." Yuma was surprised at Shark's unexpected seriousness, sympathy temporarily overtaking his pleasure. Even Tori seemed to have taken note, judging from the way her tongue was slowing down. "That wasn't your fault, Shark! We both know that...and, well, if everyone else choses to believe otherwise, then screw them!" As soon as he said it, he mentally slapped himself for his choice of words but Shark only huffed stiffly and sank even deeper into his chair, as if trying to disappear from the world around him. "Don't you...think so..." Yuma looked down awkwardly, his body visibly trembling from the increasing waves of bodily gratification. He could just make out the faint outline of her head through the tablecloth, bobbing slowly as she brought him to his release.

– – – – – –

_'Note to self: underneath cafeteria tables is an excellent way to get information.'_ Tori mentally noted as she continued taking in Yuma's member, feeling the hot length twitch uncontrollably inside her mouth. She hadn't been so sure what to make of Shark's unexpected appearance, but now Yuma didn't have an excuse to get away to somewhere more private. _'Plus'_ she thought deviously, _'there's something kind of exciting about being so close to danger...'_ Her back was getting sore from being cramped in the same position for so long, but it it was worth it—payback had never tasted sweeter (or in this case, salty). Licking up the few droplets that were starting to leak out, Tori brought as much of him into her mouth as she could, using her hands to stroke the area that were left out. She let out a muffled shriek as a hand suddenly buried itself into her hair, but it was only Yuma letting her know subtly that he was very, very close to his peak. Unfortunately, his hand seemed to have a mind of its own, as she quickly discovered that she was literally trapped in this position, unable to pull back.

Moaning uncomfortably, she tried reassuring herself that there was sufficient air, that she could still breathe, but it was difficult with such a large form filling up most of her mouth. _'I'd better finish this quick if I don't want to choke—then I'd never hear the end of it!'_ Trying her best to cope with this new position, she sucked down hard, running her tongue over the taut skin. She winced slightly as he tugged her hair on instinct, his breathing becoming more erratic as every muscle tensed up, and—her eyes widened in surprise as the hot fluid rushed into her mouth, a bit spilling over the sides and down the front of her uniform, despite her swallowing as fast as she could. His entire body slackened considerably after that, and she fell back, coughing slightly as she could breathe freely once again.

– – – – – –

"...Y'know, sometimes I wonder how I can stand you at all." Shark said after a while, his eyes randomly scanning the hall. "You're incessantly cheerful and your dueling tactics make me cringe, we're both after the same thing, and I can't count the number of times we've faced-off—"

At this Yuma doubled over, his head practically hitting the table as he emitted a low moan, clutching his stomach. "Oh grow up already, Yuma, you know it's true..." Shark said irritably, not realizing just exactly what Yuma was going through. His remark was followed by silence, however.

"...Okay, fine, I guess you've gotten better as duelist..."

Still, Yuma remained hunched over, his breath the only sound audible. Unimpressed, Shark leaned over and flicked the younger duelist on the nose, which caused Yuma to sit up with a shout. "Seriously, how long were you planning on sulking?"

"...I wasn't sulking..." Yuma glared at him through half-lidded eyes, offended that Shark thought him to be _that_ immature, but he supposed it was better than the _real_ reason. Inwardly, he heaved an enormous sigh of relief, glad (in more ways than one) that everything was finally over with. Pretending to pay attention to the conversation, he surreptitiously tucked his limp member back into his pants, just as a familiar figure walked up to the table.

"I'm sorry about the wait, you wouldn't believe the line—oh, hi there, Shark." Tori blinked in surprise as she set down a plate of cake in front of Yuma. "If I'd known you were going to eat with us, I would've gotten you one too." On second thought, she wasn't really all that hungry for dessert anyway...not anymore... "Actually, here, you can have mine." She pushed her plate in front of Shark before he could even protest, fork already neatly placed by the side.

"Uh...thanks, I guess? Weren't you the one who wanted it in the first place though?" Shark questioned, hesitant to slice into the quivering mound of cream and strawberries.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I mean it's not every day you take a break from your 'lone-wolf' stance and actually act human for once." Tori replied breezily, ignoring the gloom that had settled over Shark's face and Yuma's snickering. "Besides, I, uh, kind of already had my dessert..." Licking her lips in a manner that was eerily reminiscent of Cathy, she winked at Yuma, who immediately turned as red as the strawberry he was currently eating.

Shark felt that he was missing something in this entire picture, but decided against questioning the two of them. _'Somehow, I have a feeling that I don't want to know...'_ Shrugging nonchalantly, he picked up the fork and dug into the cake.

* * *

"All right class, now this next part will be covered on the exam at the end of the week, so I suggest you all take notes and _pay attention_. That means you too, Mr. Tsukumo—don't think I didn't see that yawn." Mr. Kay warned as he dimmed the lights and the second half of the Fortune Cup finals began playing. Yuma squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as some of his classmates giggled, but everyone quieted down as the roar of the D-wheels took center stage.

After lunch ended, they'd returned to their seats as usual, but Yuma couldn't stop thinking about what had possessed Tori to pull a trick like that. As soon as Mr. Kay looked the other direction, he pulled her close, whispering into her ear. "Care to explain what lunch was all about?"

"Not now Yuma, or do you want to get caught by Mr. Kay again?" Tori hissed back, trying to pay attention to the action on screen.

"I don't think so—either you start talking right now, or," he slipped his hand between her legs, causing the girl to jerk in surprise, "let's see how you handle it." He rubbed a finger against her skirt to emphasize his point, and Tori gasped out a faint whimper.

"I-I don't think there _needs_ to be an explanation, Yuma. I'd say my actions were fairly obvious." She shot back dryly, trying to ignore the hand that was still there.

"But what for! You were the one who was against us doing it in the classroom too."

"My point exactly."

"What point—wait, don't tell me, this was...payback?"

Tori shrugged noncommittally, her eyes still focused on the two turbo duelists. "I don't know, but you seemed to enjoy it, or am I wrong?"

Yuma blanched, the terror and awkwardness of earlier rushing back to him. "You could've at least not done it with Shark around! Do you know how terrified I was? What if someone found out?" The darkness of the room seemed to enhance the scowl on his face, yet Tori remained unfazed.

"Your penis seemed to think otherwise."

"Well _excuse me—_"

"Then maybe you should exhibit some more self-control next time—"

The two of them were so absorbed in their little argument that neither noticed the figure standing in front of them. "Mr. Tsukumo, Miss Meadows, would the two of you care for a trip to the principle's office?" The vexed face of Mr. Kay stared down at them, eyebrow raised. Guiltily, the two shook their heads in silence. "I thought as much. See to it the two of you stop chattering for the rest of the period, or I _will_ hand out detention."

They spent the rest of class in an awkward silence.

* * *

There was homework to be done before the next morning, but Yuma was much too preoccupied with the day's events to even remember it. Normally he preferred lounging in his hammock, but it wasn't even his bedtime yet, and Kari would think he was sick if he went to sleep so early. Instead, he sprawled onto his barely-used bed, his deck scattered on the pillow as he absently went through them.

"_Yuma? Are you feeling ill? You have been usually quiet since the afternoon._" Astral queried.

"I'm fine Astral, I'm just...confused...about...stuff..." The boy turned away, clearly not interested in talking about that afternoon's events.

"_Confused? Are you referring to the fellatio Tori performed on you during lunch—"_

Yuma nearly had a heart attack from hearing Astral's choice of vocabulary. "What the—where the hell did you learn that word! Do you even know what it means?" He remembered just in time not to shout, in case his sister thought he was yelling at the wall again.

Astral blinked owlishly—he still hadn't quite figured out the finer points of what humans referred to as 'discretion'—before tilting his head to one side, puzzled. _"Fellatio—a noun, meaning 'oral stimulation of a man's penis'. So says the __New Oxford American Dictionary__, at any rate."_

"I didn't ask for an English lesson Astral, I asked how you found out what—wait wait wait, WHAT?" All the blood drained from Yuma's face as he replayed Astral's response in his head, this time actually taking in the words. "...H-how did you know what she was doing...?"

"_Simple. I saw her when she was coming back from getting dessert. Instead of returning to the table, she ducked underneath, and I followed as well. Since I did not understand her intentions at first, I thought it would be best if I made some observations first. Why, did I do something wrong?"_ Astral stared at his partner, who seemed to have entered a catatonic state, quizzically.

"So...so you knew...the entire time..."

"_Well, yes. But is there something wrong? You seem awfully distressed, despite this 'fellatio' having caused you great pleasure earlier..." _Truthfully, Astral had been a tiny bit jealous that he hadn't also been able to experience such thralls of pleasure, but he sensed that Yuma would only get more upset if he told him. _"As for your other query, there is this delightful channel called 'The National Geographic' channel—or NatGeo for short—which features many programs that describe all facets of human culture in great detail. I find it to be a very fascinating and educational way to learn about your species. The program aired at a very late hour however, and you were already asleep."_

"Gee, I wonder why." Yuma muttered sarcastically, face buried in his pillow as he tried to cope with the sudden information overload.

"_The program also mentioned that there is a similar technique that one can perform on females—I believe it is called 'cunnilingus'?"_

Yuma groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. "Oh god Astral, I really don't need to hear this..."

The alien continued on however, seemingly oblivious to Yuma's discomfort. _"Seeing as Tori has performed fellatio on you, have you ever done this cunnilingus to her?"_

"ASTRAL! Just...just stop talking, please..." Yuma's face was burning a bright red, his imagination starting to run wild after hearing Astral's words (much to his dismay). "And for the record, that's private information" he snapped back.

Astral paid no heed to Yuma's warning, despite the glower on the boy's face. _"If you say so, Yuma. By the way, don't you have homework for tomorrow?"_

"Oh crap, that's right! Aw man, I should've started this way earlier...thanks for distracting me, Astral!" Yuma grumbled and grudgingly started working on the problem set; Mr. Kay had already been displeased with him today, no sense in making it worse by not turning his work tomorrow. Still, Astral's question continued to echo in the back of his mind...

_Have you ever done this cunnilingus to her?_

_'Not quite...but hey, speaking of revenge...'_ Yuma had to bite his lip to prevent himself from laughing out loud; it was insane and ridiculous, but if Tori could pull it off...

"_Something the matter, Yuma?" _Astral had noticed the grin that Yuma was struggling not to show.

"Uh, no. Nothing at all, Astral..."

* * *

A/N: I just like putting them in embarrassing situations. I'm glad to see a lot of you guys reading this, and I really appreciate all the feedback I've gotten so far. Feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, improvements...etc.


	3. Silent Library

A/N: Wow, feels like it's been so long since I've been able to sit down and write...

* * *

Over the years, Yuma had learned that he was a fairly predictable person when it came to his behavior: if he lost a duel, he'd just go and immediately challenge the next person he saw; if there was homework to be done over the weekend, it would not be started until 10pm on Sunday night. Therefore, he knew that Tori would be expecting (or at least be on guard) for some sort of get-back for Tuesday's "excitement" for the next few days after that; so in a rare occurrence, Yuma bided his time, waiting nearly a week before even considering the ideal timeframe to spring his trap. Mostly it was to throw Tori off the scent and lower her defenses, but also because this plan required a more specific time and place.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait much longer (any more days and he would start losing his nerve). The unit test on Neo Domino's turbo duels was coming up, and Tori had agreed to help him study so he could bump up his overall grade. The school library was booked solid with other students who had similar thoughts, but Caswell simply used his authority as class representative and managed to snag them two rooms; although they wouldn't be able to all study together, at least the rooms were close by if they needed help from the other group. The date was set for Thursday afternoon, 4pm sharp in rooms 11B and 12A on the first floor. Yuma, Tori, and two of her friends Sachi and Sei would be in 11B, and the rest of the Numbers Club would take 12A. Yuma didn't like the idea of being in an all-girls group, but would take what he could get—even if he wasn't too fond of the other two. Unlike Tori, they never seemed to have the slightest interest in Duel Monsters, and—as much as he hated to admit this—he was jealous that Tori sometimes preferred to do non-dueling activities with them rather than him.

As Thursday afternoon rolled around, Caswell handed a card key to Yuma, along with strict instructions on _not_ to lose it—"it's _my_ name that's on the line"—and the two groups filed into their respective rooms. Seating up to a group of six each, the study rooms were equipped with state-of-the-art projectors and computers, neatly installed at each seat around the central table. An old-fashioned white board was still available though, as even centuries of technological advancements couldn't erase peoples' need to physically write out problems. What made the library study rooms unique from the regular ones on campus, however, was the fact that each seat around the table was separated by a cubicle-like wall; while the tabletop walls could be lowered, each student's seat was solidly divided from all the rest. This, above all other reasons, was why Yuma had chosen to wait so long in order so specifically take advantage of this fact.

Upon entering the room, Yuma was a little dismayed at the proportions; he hadn't counted on the space being so shallow, but he would make do. He frowned slightly as he raced through his haphazard plan (if you could call 'having an idea and then winging the rest' a plan), absently seating himself next to Tori.

Astral emerged from the key, interested in learning more about turbo duels as well. Although d-wheels had long been abandoned in favor of AR vision (except in a few areas where the sport still held a niche following), its playing style, especially the heavy use of synchro summoning, intrigued the alien. _"Yuma, I find it interesting that Tori is more knowledgeable than you about this turbo dueling, despite the fact that she doesn't duel. Why is that?"_

The boy twitched slightly, irritated that his partner had chosen this particular afternoon to make his presence known. [Hey, I know what turbo dueling is too! I just...kinda forgot some details...]

"_So, you don't pay as much attention in class as her, is that it?"_

[I—take that back, Astral!]

"_Why? It's the truth, isn't it?"_

[Why, I oughta—]

"Yuma! I asked you if you brought your notes. Are you even paying attention?" Tori stared at him, slightly peeved at his distracted behavior. She suspected he might've been busy warding off Astral again, but there should still be some limits to his obliviousness. Only the Numbers Club knew of Astral's existence, and they preferred to keep it that way; Sei and Sachi were good friends, but they cared very little for dueling, and trying to explain the whole Numbers and Astral World situation to them would only cause them to think she should be in a padded room, wearing a straight jacket. Her head had been spinning since last Tuesday, and she had been wary of Yuma's behavior towards her for the remainder of the week; however, he was strangely complacent, acting as if their discussion never happened. Part of her suspected if he had some ulterior motive later on, but more and more she felt as if he had simply let the issue go and moved on to more pressing matters, namely the unit test. Yuma's grades weren't terrible, but Kari had threatened him with a ban on dueling if he wasn't able to raise it before the quarter's end.

"Huh—yeah I got it, it's right here," Yuma distractedly shoved them towards her, trying to focus on three different subjects at the same time: Astral, studying, and how the hell he was going to get underneath the table. _'Damn, I should've planned it out better...how am I going to do this without Sei and Sachi noticing?'_

"_Do you need to go under the table for something, Yuma?"_

Yuma nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise, but managed to calm himself down. [Jeeze Astral, you nearly gave me a heart attack!]

Astral peered down stoically. _"You seem perfectly fine to me. Are you attempting to re-create the situation Tori put you—"_

[I-it's none of your business! Can't you just leave me alone for once?] Annoyed, Yuma feigned interest in the topic of d-wheels—or duel runners, as they were called in certain areas—while cursing himself for not being more careful. His telepathic bond with Astral was handy, there was no doubt, but it was also a huge drag when he accidentally let his thoughts flow across the connection (especially private thoughts).

As usual, Astral showed no signs of leaving. _"...Yuma, if you would like to, I would be willing to help you come up with a suitable strategy."_

Yuma blinked twice, as if almost convincing himself that he had to have _misheard_. [What. What did you just say?]

"_You are still bothered by what happened last week, aren't you? And now you would like to give, I believe you humans call it, 'payback' to Tori. I can think of a way that will put you in such a position, if you want to hear it..."_

Suddenly, Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo's legendary rivalry seemed less important than it was a minute ago. [...Not that I don't appreciate the help, but, _why_ would you do this? It's not like you're getting anything out of it.]

"_Not necessarily; after all, one of my goals is still to learn as much about humans as I can and I figured this would be a good time to learn about cunnilingus—you are doing that, aren't you?"_ Astral spoke all of this in a very clinical tone, as if he were describing the basic mechanics of a d-wheel. He honestly didn't understand why humans considered anything intimate to be such a taboo topic—wasn't sex necessary for the survival of the human race? Such necessary things should be made clear, instead of being hidden behind so many layers; at least, that was his logic.

The screen of Yuma's d-pad now read 'fffffffffffffff' instead of the list of essential turbo duel rules. His hands had stopped moving after Astral mentioned the word cunni—no, he mustn't think about that—and he barely caught the last part before switching his attention back to his partner. [I...I don't even...what...]

"_Besides, I enjoy a good challenge."_

[...Are you sure it's not because you enjoy a good show?] Yuma had meant it as a sarcastic comment, but Astral's expression suddenly turned so serious that he was starting think that perhaps it hadn't been the wisest move in exposing the alien to the intricacies of sex. To be honest, it was scaring him a little; he hoped they hadn't created some sort of perverted, sexual monster out of the curious, but well-meaning alien.

Astral knew from his first encounter that humans were generally sensitive when it came to their privacy regarding these intimacies, but he could not lie to Yuma. _"...I won't deny that I enjoy it, but—"_

[—Oh great, I knew it, I've created a pervert—]

"—_please let me finish, Yuma. I...greatly appreciate the lengths you have gone to in helping me. However, as I cannot physically experience anything, I...would like to observe. And create my own knowledge of such topics. And also...you told me that humans have sex as a way to physically express their deepest emotions to each other." _He paused, searching for the right words._ "...I find it...enjoyable, knowing that the two of you can have such a bond; it makes me happy. Is it wrong for me to try and understand that kind of bond?"_ Hovering just above the table, Astral looked straight at Yuma, half-expecting to be rejected.

Yuma sighed inwardly. He couldn't fault Astral for having such thoughts, not when he was so sincere about them. Normally, he would've called him out for being voyeuristic, but then again, this wasn't exactly a normal situation. His entire life had literally been turned upside-down ever since the spirit emerged from the key that day, and sometimes he still had to remind himself that certain rules no longer applied. If it were anyone else asking, even with the same reasoning, Yuma would've flat-out rejected him; yet he found himself unable to say no to the alien, no matter how farfetched his requests.

Astral, mistaking Yuma's silence for anger, quickly backpedaled on his suggestion. _"I mean, if—"_

[—no Astral, I'd...be glad for your help. Thanks, buddy.] Yuma gave a small, but sincere smile at his friend. The alien was surprised, but returned the smile.

"_No, thank you, Yuma. Now, about diverting the attention of Tori's friends..."_

_– – – – – –_

Caswell had been in the middle of explaining Jack Atlas' battle tactics when a trio of girls burst in, two of them looking quite confused and the third utterly annoyed. "Oh, can I help you ladies with something?"

"Ah, class representative Caswell, sorry for just barging in like this!" Sachi gave a low bow, feeling embarrassed that she'd interrupted his lecture. "But, um, we were wondering, would it be possible to borrow your notes on...oh, what was it again...Sei, do you remember?" The short-haired girl next to her shook her head; neither of them were great when it came to duel monsters in general, let alone turbo dueling.

Beside them, Tori resisted the urge to face-palm. It had struck her as curious when Yuma suddenly asked Sachi about Yusei's deck build, considering that Sachi barely even knew how many cards were required for a deck minimum. Before she could answer however, Sei had cut her off, suggesting that they go exchange notes with the other group—they were next door, after all, and wouldn't someone like Caswell be pretty knowledgable about this? Yuma had agreed wholeheartedly, perhaps a little too much, but Tori was too busy wondering why he had asked Sachi instead of her to pay much attention. Then she didn't even have time to think about that, as Yuma proposed that Tori go with the two, in case they got mixed up as to what they needed. The next thing she knew, they were leading her out the door, her mind barely even able to put forth a _what_ and now they were in room 12A, Caswell looking as confused as the girls.

"Err, oh, Tori, do you know what we need?" Sei looked her friend sheepishly, blushing from her lack of dueling smarts.

Something was fishy about this entire situation; she just didn't know what yet. "Right. Did any of you guys have notes on Yusei's deck build? Specifically, the first one he used against Jack Atlas?"

"Ah, Tori, if you'd like, I can give you a copy of mine." Cathy shyly handed her a flash drive. "We actually put all our notes on it too, so that way you don't have to keep coming over all the time."

Tori accepted the data with a grateful smile. "Thanks everyone, sorry we bothered you so suddenly. I'll port over our notes to you guys too so you can have access to them as well." The trio waved good-bye and slipped out the door, careful not to make too much noise in the library.

– – – – – –

"...This is a joke, right?" Tori stared at the message on the whiteboard, eyebrow twitching uncontrollably.

_Got a call from sis dunno how long I'll be gone so continue without me_

_ -__ゆま_

The name was hastily scrawled near the bottom of the board, as if he had been a rush. Perhaps he really had been in a hurry, and there really was some sort of urgent message, yet... She couldn't put her finger on it, but the situation still struck her as strange.

"Should we just go on reviewing then?" Sachi volunteered timidly, not sure what to make of Tori's expression. "He is your boyfriend after all, you can help him catch up later, right?"

"Uh huh. Guess it can't be helped. Let me send our notes over to the other group first." Making a note to hunt down Yuma later, she sat back down in her seat, oblivious to the fact that it was already pulled out for her.

– – – – – –

"_Be careful—she's sitting down. Make sure her legs don't hit you." _Astral warned as a slender pair of legs suddenly came into view, Yuma scrunching back just enough so they wouldn't hit him. He swallowed nervously and realized that perhaps he was in a bit over his head; planning ahead wasn't his greatest strength, unlike Tori, but hopefully with Astral backing him up this might work out after all. It was Astral who came up with the idea of sending Sachi and Sei out of the room for information, and having Yuma prod Tori into going with them. Luckily Sei and Sachi weren't too well-versed in the world of duel monsters, or he would've been hard-pressed in finding a way to get Tori to leave as well.

His train of thought was interrupted as her left leg abruptly swung forward, and Yuma barely dodged to the side in time. "Really? No way, I thought turbo duels were banned a long time ago!" Sachi's voice filtered through the wooden surface as he breathed a sigh of relief. Sliding back down, he was faced with a new dilemma: Tori's legs were now crossed, meaning there was no way he could execute his plan until she un-crossed them.

Beside him, Yuma could literally feel Astral frowning. _"...Well, this was unexpected. I don't suppose there are any methods for getting humans to move their legs?"_

[No...well, not without them noticing.] This was so unfair; how come whenever Tori did something everything worked out for her, but never for him? [I guess the only way would be to just...force...them...open...]

"_Would she give you away though? Unlike last time, we will not be able to rely the element of surprise as much as Tori did."_

[If you have a better idea Astral, I'd love to hear it. But in case you haven't noticed, we're wasting time; Caswell's only got the rooms until 5pm, and it's already past 4:30pm.]

"_Then go for it; but don't blame me if it doesn't work out."_ Astral shrugged and floated out of the way.

Yuma took a deep breath and steeled himself. [Wow Astral, how 'bout having a little more faith in me?] Not waiting for a reply, he leaned forward and placed both hands on top of her thighs.

– – – – – –

"Eh—yeeeahhhh!" Tori screeched at the unexpected contact, legs immediately kicking forward out reflex. She heard a faint "oomph" and her pulse increased ten-fold as she hit something _soft—_was that a person underneath there? Leaning back in her chair, she peered down cautiously and came face-to-face with a very familiar pair of bright crimson eyes. Instantly her mind clicked and everything fell into place; Yuma was going to make her pay, and pay hard.

She shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

"Tori! What's wrong, are you all right?" Sei's voice was full of worry, and she and Sachi seemed ready to leap to her rescue at a moment's notice.

"Oh, n-no, I think I just felt something brush against my legs...probably a bug, it's no big deal..." Inwardly her mind was going _ohcrapohcrapohcrap_ but there was very little she could do. If she chose to expose Yuma, that also meant exposing a lot more about their relationship than she cared to; especially since as far as Sei and Sachi knew, the most they'd ever done was kiss. _'I bet the hairs on the back of their necks would stand up straight for a week if they really knew the kind of stuff we've already done...' _she thought sarcastically. Still, she wasn't going to give herself up to Yuma just like that—if he wanted this so badly, she was going to make him work for it. With that thought in mind, she kept her legs stubbornly crossed, going back to reviewing their notes.

– – – – – –

[...Okay, so she didn't scream bloody murder. That's good...I think...] Yuma wheezed silently, his ribs still aching from that kick. Lucky for him she hadn't kicked that hard, or he would be lying incapacitated on the floor instead.

"_Do you know what you're doing, Yuma?"_

Yuma ignored the tone of skepticism in Astral's voice. [Yeah yeah, just don't interrupt me...] Firmly but gently, he forced her legs to un-cross, although when he tried to push them open she doggedly fought back. _'Ugh...fine, be that way. Let's see how long you can hold out like this.'_ Reaching forward, he slid his hand under the skirt and ran a finger right along her underwear.

– – – – – –

"Yusei Fudo's key card was the legendary Stardust Dragon, and Jack Atlas' was Red Dragon Archfiend—Tori, are you sure you're okay?" Sachi looked at her friend, who was squirming around in her seat, face slightly flushed. "Do you want to take a break? You don't look very good..."

"U-uh, yea—no no, I'm f-fine...it's...just...th-this stupid..._bug_...uuunn..." Tori let out the breath that she didn't even know she'd been holding, the familiar warmth spreading rapidly from her stomach to other parts of her body. Of course, leave it to Yuma to find some way to gain the upper hand after being bested once. _'What goes around, comes around,' _she thought with a twinge of bitterness; she had to admit, Yuma had been pretty ingenious in choosing the library for his battlefield. In a private room, any and all sounds could be heard, meaning she would have to work doubly hard to keep everyone oblivious.

"Eh? A bug? Want me to open the door and shoo it out?" Sei offered, but Tori shook her head violently.

"NO—I-I mean, d-don't trouble yourselves...it's not...a...b-big d-d-deal..." She panted slightly, her head starting to spin as Yuma's fingers continued prodding at her slit. _'Yeah, like hell it is!' _She tried kicking him away, only to make the unfortunate mistake of opening her legs in the process.

_'Oh crap—' _

Tori didn't even finish her thought before Yuma took full advantage of her error and practically shoved his face in her crotch, firmly holding her legs at bay. A wave of heat prickled down her spine and every part of her seemed ten times more sensitive than before. "Uuhn...s-sorry, c-could you...repeat that l-last part?" Torture or not, she was determined to carry out her review session. "J-just the last bit...what was the c-card?"

"Let me see, it's...Junk Warrior. You know Tori, we can finish this tomorrow too...are you sure you don't need a break?" Sachi peered at her curiously. _'That must be some bug if it's got her this worked up...'_

She managed to bite her lip just in time as she felt the tip of Yuma's nose start digging through her panties, which were already soaked. Cursing, she couldn't help but unconsciously rock forward in her seat, the knot growing tighter each time she rubbed against him. "Really guys, it's..._fine_...I'd r-rather finish today, than...h-have it _drag on,_" she ground out through clenched teeth. Glazing over her notes, she realized to her horror that she had not been paying attention to anything that Sei and Sachi had been saying for the past few minutes; her section on Jack Atlas' battle style was completely blank. _'I swear to god, if I fail this test because of Yuma he's going to get it.'_ Although, at the moment, it was hard for her to think of anything other than the throbbing sensation between her legs and—damn, was that his _tongue_? Somehow he managed to push aside the sodden fabric and now his tongue was sliding around her core, almost in a curious manner. He may have been inexperienced when it came to this new technique, but just his insistent strokes were more than enough to send her reeling into a wave of pleasure.

_'N-no...I c-can't...not here...!'_ Moaning very lightly under her breath, Tori held her d-pad up in front of her face so Sei and Sachi couldn't see her contorted expressions. It was harder and harder to keep her voice and breathing under control, but at this point she knew it was useless to try and fight her impending orgasm; better to try and minimize what damage she could. "Uhnn...nng...S-Sei, I think...you should—_uuhhnnn_—play the video...t-that way, we'll get a good idea...of their, s-strengths..." A bead of sweat dripped down her nose, but neither of the other girls noticed.

"Oh yeah, you're right, Tori! See, I knew it was a good idea to study with you—you always know what to do!" Sachi praised her friend as she and Sei brought up the video, which was projected directly onto the built-in screen on the table.

Tori could only give them a weak smile as she felt her body stiffening involuntarily. The lights dimmed automatically, and not a second too soon—in the span it took for the room to darken, she let out a gasp (mercifully muffled by the video starting up) and slumped forward in her chair, feeling all the tension draining from her body as warm fluids trickled down the side of leg.

– – – – – –

_'Guh—what the—' _Yuma jerked slightly as a hot liquid covered his mouth and the tip of his nose. He hadn't been so sure of his actions, but judging from the way Tori's legs had fenced in his head, he must be doing something at least half-way correctly. In the beginning he had been hesitant to, well, _lick_ her there—what if it was dirty—but after Astral nonchalantly pointed that she had pretty much done the same to him, he pushed aside the fabric and tentatively stuck his tongue in her warm center. It wasn't exactly what he expected; it didn't really taste bad (kind of sweet, sour?), and the scent could only be described as "her". Exploring a bit more, he discovered that if he angled his head slightly, he could use the tip of his nose to rub against her sensitive nub, which caused Tori to almost choke him as her legs squeezed on instinct.

"_Are you done, Yuma? I have been looking at the time, and it seems you only have about five minutes left." _Astral warned impatiently.

[Uh, yeah, I-I think...] Yuma pulled back, attempting to lick off the remaining fluid from his face—_'it's actually not too bad'_—before wiping his nose on his sleeve. [Hey, Astral?]

"_Yes, Yuma?"_

[...How am I going to get out of here?]

"_..."_

[...Well, this is just great.]

– – – – – –

"Wow, now that I think about it, synchro summoning is really a lot like xyz summoning, isn't it?" Sei and Sachi scribbled furiously as the video wound down, Tori forcing herself to make an effort to at least write _something_ before their study session was over. Her head was still foggy and she felt weak and slightly disoriented from her climax, but fortunately Sei and Sachi hadn't noticed anything.

At least, she hoped they didn't.

Beneath the desk, she could hear Yuma shuffling around, probably getting restless from sitting still for so long; well, it served him right for doing what he did. Still, he would need a plausible re-appearance, and it wouldn't be from coming back in the room. They would have to clear the room once again.

"Hey, Sei, Sachi? Would you guys mind returning the card key to Caswell? I just want to finish up some notes first, but I'd hate to keep him waiting."

"Oh, sure Tori, but we could just wait for you, you know."

Tori grimaced slightly. "It'll just be for a few minutes, and you know how punctual Caswell gets. I'd rather not have him chew us out for 'sullying his name', you know?" As she said this, she slid the card key across the table, effectively ending any protests.

The two girls picked up the their notes and the key hesitantly, slightly wary of Tori's mood change. "O-okay, we'll be waiting for you outside then...don't take too long!" The two scurried out the door, which quietly slid shut behind them. Sighing, Tori leaned back in her chair, glancing down at the form underneath. "You can come out now, _Yuma_."

He crawled out slowly, a shy expression on his face. "H-hey Tori...uh, so, about th—"

"Just don't, Yuma, just...you don't have to explain anything, okay? I'm not dumb, I know exactly what it was you were doing, so let's just leave it that, all right?" Tori huffed in exasperation, trying not to blush. "By the way, you'd better hope we can borrow notes from Bronk or somebody else, otherwise if I fail this test, _well_...let's just say it'll make last Tuesday look mild in comparison."

Yuma gulped nervously. "O-okay, chill, I'm sure Bronk would be more than willing to. By the way, uh, Tori...?"

"What."

"D-did you...ah...enjoy it?" He blushed immediately, eyes darting around the room.

The stylus in her hand stopped moving. "U-uh, wha...well...I-I..."

"—I-I mean, you, came, so...I guess you liked it...?"

Try as she might, Tori couldn't stop the corner of her mouth from tugging up slightly. Yuma really was too cute sometimes, especially when he got embarrassed. "...You weren't bad, I'll give you that. Although, I really wish this kind of thing would _stop happening at school—_"

"Hey, I made sure no one saw—"

"—you're missing the point, Yuma. Next time, let's just make sure it's somewhere private, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I got you. This whole sneaking-around business is pretty annoying after a while."

"Anyway, let's get out of here before the whole gang busts in again." Picking up her bag, she was about to sling it over her shoulder when Yuma lifted it out of her hands.

"How 'bout I carry it for you today? You know, like all _proper_ boyfriends are supposed to," he teased, winking at her. In spite of her earlier feelings, Tori found herself blushing.

"...Thanks, Yuma." She pecked him lightly on the cheek, just as the rest of the group came rounding the corner.

"Ack! My eyes!" "No PDA on campus!" "Are we interrupting something?" Yuma and Tori quickly pulled apart at the ruckus, which earned them a couple of curious stares from the other library patrons.

"Let's just get out of here," Yuma muttered nervously, hoping nobody else he knew saw them. The two of them already had more than their fair share of close-calls today, after all.

Tori nodded anxiously. "Hey, Yuma?"

"Hmm?"

"We...need to go over those notes. Again."

As predicted, Yuma's face fell noticeably. "Aww, again? But when—"

"Now. My place. Unless, you'd rather fail the test..." She shot him a look that clearly said 'this-is-your-fault', leaving him little choice but to comply.

"Oh-_kay_, fine. Bronk, do you mind if I have a copy of your notes?"

The larger boy nodded. "Sure Yuma, why, weren't you paying attention?" Bronk joked, much to Yuma's displeasure.

"Ha ha, very funny Bronk. I just want to make sure I cover everything, what with Kari's threat and all."

"I know, it would suck if you couldn't duel. Otherwise, who else would I beat?" Bronk laughed heartily.

"Bronk! I challenge you to a duel, right after our test!"

"It's on, brother!"

"Oh boy...here they go again..." Tori rubbed her temples and hoped Yuma would still be able to focus after they got to her house. Somehow, she had a feeling that in of itself would be _another_ trial.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay! But I hope this chapter was satisfactory; you'd be surprised at how difficult it is to constantly write about the same topic (read: porn) while making it fresh and engaging at the same time. Anyway, thanks for all your guys' feedback and such; yes, there will be a bonus chapter coming up, as soon as I can nail the plot for it...


	4. DoubleTeam Attack!

A/N: Bonus chapter time. Yes, I am writing "Believeshipping"—aka Yuma x Kotori x Astral, because as much as I didn't think I'd like a three-way pairing, this is the only one that I can really see working, canonically speaking. Plus, Astral is pretty much my all-time favorite character, and I don't want to leave him out...but don't worry Skyshippers, there's something for you too~

* * *

"O-oy, Yu-Yuma, what are you—"

"What does it look like I'm doing..."

"—I don't care what you think, this is _not the time_ to be—ahh!"

"—but at least it's private, right?"

"Y-you...are...the _biggest_...moron...I've EVER met—!"

And Tori had to stop there, because her mind literally stopped functioning about halfway through that sentence. Scattered all over the desk were a couple of flashdrives, two d-pads, and a random smattering of post-it notes.

Which were soon joined by a necktie and a pink hair ribbon.

"I think you're just angry that I'm right..." Yuma whispered huskily, causing the girl in his lap to shudder violently.

How was this happening, anyway? Whatever happened to 'sit down, get out notes and study'? Oh wait, it did happen—at least, until Yuma's attention span started wavering—_again_—and he'd begged and whined until Tori had relented and reluctantly agreed to a ten minute break, if only to stop him from complaining any longer.

To her, breaks were a short time period used for refreshing and preparing, and to be used sparingly; to him, breaks were apparently an excuse to let out pent-up frustrations via one's method of choice.

Which in this case, involved pulling her onto his lap and removing unnecessary clothing items.

"I'm not—" Tori jerked away as his lips attempted to capture hers again, "—stop it, Yuma, I mean it! We're never going to finish studying at this rate!" Frustrated, she forcibly pushed him back so he could get the message. "_You_ were the one who asked for _my_ help in the first place; do you or do you not want to pass this test?!"

"I-I do! It's just...well..." Yuma looked down in embarrassment, squirming slightly in his seat. It was true, he really did need her help and admittedly he felt guilty that Tori was trying so hard, despite his distractions. "...I can't help it if I'm attracted to you..." he muttered under his breath, trying to avoid looking directly into her eyes. Of course Tori was pretty—slim figure, wide eyes and a cute pout whenever she was upset—but somehow it all seemed more noticeable now that they were "established" in his mindset. Yuma was no stranger to the crazy hormones of a teenage boy, but sometimes, they could be very, very troublesome. Like now, how even though he knew they should be reviewing, the only thing he could think of was how nice it felt to have her sitting warmly in his lap.

Tori was quiet for a moment, a little taken aback by Yuma's sudden boldness but also flattered that he found her attractive. How many times had she wished for him to complement her, even if it was just a minor detail, to tell her she was "cute" or looked good? After years of being content in the role of best-female-friend, it still surprised her when she received such compliments. "Um...that's...good to know, I suppose..." For some reason, words always failed her when Yuma caught her off-guard like this. It was exasperating, really; every time she attempted to lecture him, he would inevitably say something that made her forgive him before she even began. Now that they were both awkwardly silent, she shifted around uneasily, only to feel something stiff poking into her.

Wait. It couldn't be.

"...Yuma? Is that...what I think it is?" She blushed, already knowing his answer.

Yuma couldn't bring himself to face her, his own face as red as hers. "...Yeah...s-sorry...it just, y'know, happens..." God, this was going down as one of the most awkward-slash-embarrassing moments between them ever. "That's why I...kinda needed a break..."

"N-now?! You can't be serious...can't you, like, hold it until we're done?" Tori gaped at him in disbelief, despite the fact that her own body was starting to react similarly. It always happened, no matter how hard she tried to fight it—in fact, the harder she denied it the more turned on she got.

"Don't you think I tried? It's not that easy, okay?! I'm a guy, you're my girlfriend, so forgive me if I can't help but be attracted to you and want to kiss you senseless every time we're alone together," he confessed, absently running his fingers down her arms.

"...If I'd have known you were this horny today, I wouldn't have suggested this in the first place..."

"Well, nobody said _you_ had to do anything about it..."

Tori raised an eyebrow at Yuma's implication. "Uh huh...right, well, as much as I appreciate your concern, I'd rather you not get yourself off in my bathroom; that's just awkward."

At Tori's comment, Yuma turned even redder, if that was possible. "H-hey, I didn't mean I was going to...do..._that_..."

"Spare me the excuses, Yuma. How else are you going to relieve yourself?"

"Tori!" Yuma squeaked uncharacteristically, but sometimes, the words that came out of that girl's mouth...

"What? Stop making such a big deal out of everything, Yuma. It's not like either of us are strangers to touching ourselves..." she muttered, grimacing a bit as she recalled last Monday night's events. Without missing a beat, she reached down and started unhooking his belt buckle.

"...Are we really doing this?" Yuma blinked in disbelief, despite the fact that Tori was already making the first move. Just when he thought he had her all figured out, she'd pull another surprise on him. Or maybe girls were just unpredictable when it came to love. He jumped slightly as she reached a hand inside his pants.

Or maybe she was really just horny, too.

She simply gave him _the look_, which clearly read 'are you kidding me', before sliding off his lap in one smooth motion. "We might as well get this 'problem' taken care of now, instead of wasting anymore time." As she talked, she continued stroking his stiffening member, causing Yuma to jerk around in his chair, breathing hard.

"S-sorry...about this—ah!" He bit back a moan as Tori abruptly took him into her mouth, savoring the hot wetness of her tongue. "Oh, g-god...pleasedontstop...don't stop..." The words come out as an unintelligible mix of sounds, as if he would just _die_ if she didn't keep going. Unconsciously his hands dug into her hair, though he was careful to not hurt her. His mind was a mess of thoughts, ranging from d-wheels to Tori but mostly they were about how _amazing_ it was inside her mouth and _that tongue_. That tongue would probably be the death of him one day, especially—oh fuck, especially when she curled it around his length _just so, _the euphoria driving into his very core, his arms shaking as he gripped the edge of the seat with white-knuckled tension. His back arched stiffly towards her as she increased her pace slightly, causing him to almost come right there and then. "Gah—d-don't suck so hard, you'll...uuhhnnn...make me come..." As if on cue, she stopped and stood up, leaving Yuma gasping at the sudden ending, especially when he was so close.

"I can't let you have all the fun now, can I?" Tori whispered in an almost-seductive manner, peeling off her wet panties and lowering herself onto his lap, taking him in one swift motion. "Ahh...! If we're doing this...I don't want to be...left out..." she panted, trying not to squeeze him too hard. The two of them simply sat in each others' embrace for a few minutes, as their bodies adjusted to the position.

"_At it again, are we?"_ Astral very suddenly materialized in front of the two teens, a peeved expression on his usually calm face.

"GYAH! A-Astral...you scared the hell out of me!" Yuma was too shocked about his appearance to even realize that rather than being his usual, invisible self, the alien was quite visibly and physically present.

"I-is that..._ASTRAL_?!" Tori couldn't decide between being shocked or offended—hadn't they run into this situation once already? "How—I thought—you couldn't become a corporeal form?"

Oh no. This was bad, _very _bad. In fact, this was officially the worst, most awkward moment of his life—even topping the first time Astral had asked him about sex. Yuma's brain promptly short-circuited at the realization of Tori's comment, leaving him gawking wordlessly at his partner, who was still standing there. "Guh...you...Astral..._what?_"

"_You might want to close your mouth, Yuma, before any bugs fly into it."_ Astral commented dryly, completely unaware (or perhaps uncaring) of the incredibly tense situation the three were in. He usually didn't mind when Yuma spent intimate time alone with Tori, but two times in one day...enough was enough. Emotions were still a relatively new aspect for him to understand, but after seeing the two of them go at it yet_ again_, Astral was surprised to feel a prickle of discontent in his chest.

"Never mind that, how the hell are you solid?! Did you use the power of the key, or Numbers, or something?" Yuma snapped out of his trance, his embarrassment temporarily forgotten by this new development.

Now that Yuma had brought it up, it suddenly occurred to Astral that he was not aware of how exactly he had become corporeal. _"I...don't know the specifics. But this is not the first time I have become __visible to people other than you, Yuma."_

"I don't remember anyone else seeing you..."

For the first few minutes, Tori was simply in too much shock to process exactly what was going on, but after staring at the blue figure for a while, she remembered that indeed, she (and the rest of the Numbers Club) had seen him before. "No, wait Yuma, we have seen Astral before! Remember that creepy duel you had with Fortuno, or whoever that freaky fortune teller was? Astral appeared for a bit, and then you were able to summon C39: Utopia Ray!"

"But that was only for a few moments! How...how can you possibly muster the energy to be like this?" That had been a rare case, one triggered in the most desperate of situations; they were hardly in any danger now (except maybe death-by-embarrassment), so how could Astral possibly have activated the change?

"_The first time was because you desperately wanted to save your friends, at any cost; the strength of your emotions allowed me to access the key's powers, and through that I became temporarily visible."_ Astral tilted his head to one side, contemplating his own explanation. _"Although...I do not think you are currently experiencing any extreme emotional duress? _

"Unless you count having the crap scared out of you, no..." Yuma snorted under his breath, wondering just how exactly they were going to resolve this situation. "What if you were the one being all emotional? I mean, you're the one who can use the key's power, right?"

"_Me? Become emotional?" _Astral stilled for a moment, pondering his own feelings. _"I hardly think my own feelings are enough to trigger such a response."_

"Are you sure you aren't feeling left out?" Yuma jabbed, remembering Astral's admission of enjoying their activities.

"_I do not require multiple mating sessions to satisfy my own needs, unlike you."_ The alien scoffed, though guiltily, there was a small voice whispering in the back of his mind, reminding him of the time he experienced such pleasure through the ZEXAL morph...

He may have not known Astral for very long, but being around him for 24/7 had given Yuma a decent insight into his partner's psyche. "Hmm, that's funny, because if I didn't know any better, I'd say you sound a bit...jealous, I think." His lips curved upward into a smirk, especially after Astral turned his head slightly, his face becoming an interesting shade of blue.

"_J-jealous? I have no reason to be jealous of you two..."_ Astral tried to hid the waver in his voice, but judging from Yuma's grin, he knew he'd failed. _"The two of you mutually share a special bond, and I am glad for that. Why would that make me resentful?"_

"Because I think we might have spoiled you from the last time we did this..." Yuma shot him a wry look, and judging from Astral's reaction, he knew he'd hit a nerve.

"_Spoiled? I simply do not think that is the case—"_

"Then what're you getting so upset about? I already told you about me and Tori's relationship, you've even experienced it, so what else is there to understand?" Honestly, Yuma was seriously considering just putting the key away next time, but then they would run the risk of having one of the Numbers get loose, or some other unfortunate consequence. Why was it that he could never win?

"Yuma, don't be so mean to Astral...after all, part of the blame lies with me, too..." Tori ventured quietly, speaking for the first time since Astral appeared. "I can kind of understand why he would be upset..."

Both Yuma and Astral turned and stared at Tori, surprised at her response. "Your fault? What'dya mean by that?" Yuma asked, furrowing his brows at her.

"I think he feels slightly left out, now that we're together all the time, and...occasionally—okay, often—we do...things that don't involve him. He's been around you all the time ever since you discovered the Number cards, and now all of a sudden, he's alone again..." Her eyes darted around the corner, trying to catch a glimpse of Astral.

"_..."_ The alien was silent, unsure of how to respond to Tori's spot-on deductions. He had been unable to put his exact feelings into words, but after hearing her reasoning, it all made sense to Astral. Sure, there had been occasions where Yuma forbade him from appearing (going into the bathroom), but for the most part he was free to come and go as he pleased. It was unsettling to not be able to connect with Yuma all of a sudden, especially since it seemed that mating rituals tended to happen spontaneously with these two.

"Is...that right, Astral? Are you jealous that I don't spend as much time with you anymore?" Yuma frowned, worried that he had been inadvertently hurting Astral's feelings this entire time. It wasn't that he was purposely ignorant, but Astral hardly ever spoke about personal subjects, and so Yuma could only guess what he was truly thinking at times. "I'm sorry Astral, I didn't mean to—"

"_I know you are not doing this on purpose, Yuma. Still, maybe next time, you can...restrain yourself a little; given what I have seen on television, having sex so often may lead to negative consequences." _Astral said stiffly, though he was surprised by his own agitation over such a subject. Was he really jealous of the physical contact that Tori was able to have with Yuma, whereas he could only stand by and watch? _'Perhaps spending so much time around humans has caused me to develop feelings towards even petty issues...'_ Mulling over the topic, he sat down on the desk behind Yuma and Tori, much to their dismay.

Gingerly, Tori separated herself from Yuma and picked up her underwear, although she loathed the idea of putting it back on. Nonetheless, the mood wasn't exactly conducive for any more activities, and she did feel guilty for upsetting Astral, even if it wasn't on purpose. She liked her new friendship with the alien being, and proceeding would only be rubbing salt into the wound.

His continued corporeality had not gone unnoticed, however, and curiosity prompted her to gently poke the glowing blue gem on his shoulder. "Whoa, you really are solid!"

"_Yes, it appears that this state has not yet—"_ Astral began trying to explain the flow of energy required to maintain his form, but was cut off by Yuma, per usual.

"—Wow, I didn't think it was possible for you to do this..." Yuma marveled, taking the rare opportunity to ruffle Astral's hair, not noticing the tic mark forming on his forehead. "It's...kinda weird, I mean, like, it feels like hair, but...it's not. Like, if hair were made of electricity or something—"

"Electricity? It's probably the different energy he's made up of; it kind of tingles if you touch his skin—"

"—really? Let me try—whoa, it's _so different!_" Despite his humanoid appearance, Astral's skin felt cool and perfectly smooth to the touch, with an odd sensation that Yuma couldn't pinpoint; he imagined it would probably be what electricity felt like, if you could touch electricity without shocking yourself. Slowly he traced a finger down the torso, feeling the smoothness of the...muscles? Did Astral even have the same body parts as humans? As he skimmed lower, Yuma's cheeks turn a bit pink as he realized where his fingers were going. They had always referred to Astral as 'male', and the alien didn't seem to object, but now that he thought about it, Astral didn't really have any features that clearly identified as male or female; maybe his race didn't have genders at all. Veering away before his mind got into dangerous territory, he lightly fingered the jewels that seemed to be embedded all over Astral's body. The gems had a similar feeling, only they were hard and glassy, like actual stones. "Are these gems actually part of your body Astral, or are they kind of like decorations? ...Astral?" Yuma pulled back slightly as he noticed Astral's irritated expression.

"_...Are you two done groping me yet?"_ Astral glowered at them through slitted eyes, unamused by their explorative touches. It was one thing to feel the warmth of their fingertips and hands, but being poked and prodded like some sort of specimen was _not_ appreciated. Inwardly, he had started to feel strange, being caressed so gently, but he wasn't about to admit that to Yuma.

Tori and Yuma shrank back slightly, a guilty expression across both their faces. "S-sorry Astral, we didn't mean to..." Tori bowed her head in apology, but Yuma simply poked Astral in the ribs, causing him to seize his sides, gasping.

"_Ah! What are you doing, Yuma?"_ The feeling was different than the earlier, comforting warmth; this sharpness wasn't painful, but it gave Astral the strangest urge to burst out laughing.

A wicked grin appeared on Yuma's face, causing Astral to be slightly worried. "Oh ho ho...Astral, you wouldn't happen to be..._ticklish_, would you?" As he said this, the boy gave another poke, creating that strange itching feeling again.

"_A-ah! Yu-Yuma...what is this 'ticklish'? Is that what this feeling is?"_ Astral gasped out between breaths, fighting the impulse to laugh. Aside from the ticklish feeling, another more familiar, pleasant heat was starting to make its way known... _'Impossible...this sensation...is just like the last time...'_

"Ticklish is the adjective form of the verb tickle: 'to touch or prod a person or a part of the body in a way that causes itching and often laughter'; that's what it says in the New Oxford American Dictionary, anyway," Yuma continued grinning, closing the dictionary app on his d-gazer. "And judging from the looks of things, I'd say your answer is 'yes'."

As this comprehension dawned onto everyone, both Yuma and Tori suddenly seemed to have developed a rather predatory gleam in their eyes. Wary now, Astral gradually began backing up, until he hit the edge of the table. _"Yuma...Tori...what are you two doing...?"_ He did not like admitting to being nervous, but given how the two were closing in, he had a sinking feeling about this.

"Nothing...well, nothing bad, anyway..." Yuma flashed an all-too-cheerful smile, which did nothing to reassure Astral. "Don't worry, it won't hurt..."

"_...Somehow, I find that hard to believe..." _Astral muttered sarcastically, but he trusted the two of them, and besides, he was running out of places to hide.

"Relax Astral, I promise I won't let Yuma get carried away," Tori reassured him gently, although given how her hands were hovering just above his shoulders, he wasn't sure if he could believe her, either. Astral's eyes darted nervously from Tori to Yuma, unsure of whom to focus on.

"Ready Tori? On three...one—"

—Astral wanted to make a run for the door but they were in his way—

"—_two—_"

—no no no, this could not be happening to him right now, why was the space under the desk so small—

"—three! TICKLE ATTACK!" Both teens shouted at the top of their lungs and charged straight at Astral, who tried to shield himself (in vain) against their...attack? He wasn't exactly quite sure what to expect until he felt their fingers lightly scrabbling against his sides, _both sides._

_'I knew I should have returned to the key when I had the chan—'_ It was too late for regrets by the time Astral thought of that solution, as the strangely laughter-inducing sensations came back at full-force, and this time, he couldn't hold it back. _"Aah! Yu-Yuma, T-Tori, wha—ah ha ha—s-stop it, I—ha ha ha—do n-not under—ah—stand, hah—" _Astral wheezed, squirming uncontrollably from their assault. Although he didn't need to breathe, words and thoughts were much more difficult to form when being driven to near-insanity by such simple actions. He wanted to swat their hands away, to tell them to stop teasing him, but the sensations were so overwhelming it was all he could do to stay upright. It was strange to hear his own voice in such a silly tone, laughter ringing out constantly, and those light touches that were now straying all over his body... Somebody's hand had slipped, either unknowingly or on purpose, down his stomach, and the feelings quickly switched from ticklish to pleasurable. Unconsciously, he let out a short moan, causing Yuma and Tori to stop momentarily.

"Are you okay, Astral?" Tori peered at him worriedly, afraid that they'd hurt or overwhelmed him. He was now sprawled backwards on her desk, attempting to catch his breath and wiping tears(?) from his eyes. "It didn't...hurt, did it?"

Raising himself on his arms, Astral managed to give the two a small smile._ "I'm fine, Tori. Although...I must admit it was quite overwhelming at times. It was...an interesting experience."_

"Why'd you cry out like that then?" Yuma questioned, unconvinced. Tori shot him a dirty look, but he ignored her.

"_Oh. Well, for the most part I think I experienced this 'ticklish' feeling, but when you touched certain...places, it felt more similar to that time when we were in ZEXAL morph... I moaned because it felt good. Is that not what you two do?"_ He blinked twice, unsure as to why both of their faces were now tinged pink. _"Yuma? Tori?"_

"O-oh...err, whoops...my bad...that might've been me..." Yuma whispered, although truthfully, he had been so focused on teasing Astral that he hadn't paid much attention to exactly where his hands were going...

"_Why are you apologizing? It did not hurt, in fact, I liked it. It was quite pleasurable." _Astral stated matter-of-factly, wondering if they would continue.

Yuma suddenly found the carpet to be very interesting. "U-uh, well, th-that's good, I gues—"

"—Why don't you consider this our apology, then?" Tori cut in, before Yuma could make the situation any more uncomfortable than it already was. She could see Yuma mouthing 'what are you talking about' out of the corner of her eye but before he could voice his concerns, she walked up to Astral and softly rubbed the gem on his shoulder, causing him to close his eyes, a humming sound almost like a purr coming from his throat. "I mean...since we were just _shamelessly_ displaying ourselves like that—" she glared briefly at Yuma, who huffed and turned the other way, "—I guess it's only fair we return the favor..." She continued her ministrations, her hands sliding along his torso before signaling to Yuma to get his butt over.

This was...this was different. Yuma wasn't sure which was more bizarre—feeling up his best friend/partner, or the fact that his girlfriend was telling him to do it. Regardless, he did want to make it up to Astral, and, well, it couldn't be any crazier than some of the other things they'd gone through...right? Hesitantly, he touched the jewel embedded near Astral's neck. His partner responded immediately, tilting his neck in the other direction and emitting low hums. "Is...does it feel good, Astral?"

"_Mmm...yes, it feels nice..._" Astral murmured distractedly, too engrossed in the heat that was pooling in the center of his body. Being caressed so gently reminded him of the pleasure of sex, only not so intense; rather, there was a gradual building of warmth, and the stronger it grew the more he needed. Moaning slightly under his breath, he curled against the windowsill as Yuma's fingers traced loops on his back. _"Hnn...Yuma, I feel...strange..."_ Eyes closed, he quivered as the pressure increased.

"Would that be strange-good or strange-bad?" Astral didn't appear to be in pain, but Yuma backed off slightly just in case.

"_Ah...I'm not sure...but please don't stop..." _He was fairly panting now, but in all honesty, it felt very good; his entire body was tingling and each stroke was better than the last.

"I'm thinking it's strange-good, from the looks of things..." Tori observed Astral's increased reactions as she moved further and further southward, stopping right above the junction between his legs. Astral's gender was fairly ambiguous, despite their referral to him as a male, and he didn't really possess any obvious physical disparities... _'I'm going to hazard a guess here and say this is a good thing...'_ Tentatively, she slid one finger down and lightly stroked the area between his legs. The reaction was instantaneous.

"_O-oh...! T-Tori...this feeling...ah..." _Astral couldn't help but thrust his hips slightly upward, towards the direction of Tori's hand. He remembered the same pool of heat in his stomach when he was bonded with Yuma, but this was slightly different; in ZEXAL morph with Yuma, he could only experience what Yuma felt. Now, it was just his own pleasure flooding through his body. _"U-uhnn...s-something's...aahh...ha-happening...i-is this the—aahh—orgasm you mention l-last time, Yuma?"_ Astral had a feeling he currently looked and sounded ridiculous, panting out the words between shallow breaths while grinding himself against Tori's hand, yet he couldn't stop—more than ever, he wanted to reach the peak of this feeling.

"It—probably—maybe?" Yuma could only shrug helplessly—what did he know about alien physiology, anyway? He sort of wished he could block out Astral's moans though; it was highly awkward seeing and hearing Astral, the cool, logical duelist of another world, being reduced to little more than a trembling, mewling form. Even worse, however, was that this entire spectacle was somehow strangely erotic; he mentally slapped himself for even thinking of such thoughts towards Astral. Yuma almost felt embarrassed for him, despite the fact that he himself was contributing to the process, stroking his back and the gems embedded in it. "Uh, are you okay?" His partner looked like he was going into spasms.

Astral barely heard Yuma's concern in his hazy mind. _"Yes...I'm better than...f-fine..."_ Was it just his imagination, or were Tori's fingers moving a little more persistently now? And then there was Yuma, rubbing soothing circles around the nape of his neck... In any case, the tension had built to a feverish peak, and he was _soo close_... _"Yu-Yuma, that—aahh—feeling, i-it—!" _Words died as his entire body went rigid and he was overcome with an intense flood of pleasure, so great that he swore he could see shiny bright lights, before momentarily blacking out; when he came to he was lying on his back, a fuzzy image of Yuma and Tori hovering over him.

"Astral? Astral, can you hear me? Are you all right?" Tori nervously chewed her lip, wondering if she had overloaded the poor alien. She hadn't meant to, but it seemed like a low blow to tease him so, only to leave him unfulfilled.

"Hey, Astral! Are you feeling better?" Yuma peered down, a worried expression on his face. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Groaning, Astral managed to sit up, only to discover that he was now no longer solid. _"Yes, I am all right...it appears I was unconscious for a brief moment..." _He examined his arms, which were transparent again, _"and now it seems I am no longer corporeal." _

"Eh? How come you turned back?"

"_Perhaps that 'release' I experienced used up all the excess energy necessary to keep that form." _Astral theorized, floating above the desk.

"Oh. Well, now we know there's a way to make you solid! You should try it more often," Yuma joked, but Astral shook his head silently.

"_I do not know if it is possible for me to purposely trigger such a change; in any case, the energy required is quite large, and I am...quite tired."_ Despite no longer having any mass, his body suddenly felt heavy, as if it was a chore to keep himself aloft.

"Hey, Yuma, is Astral still there? He disappeared again..." Tori was slightly disappointed, but she figured Astral wouldn't be able to keep up the form forever.

"Yeah, he's fine. Don't worry, he's just going to rest for a bit." Yuma reassured her. "Hey, Astral!"

"_Yes, Yuma?"_

"Was that good enough for you? Are we 'forgiven' now?"

"_...It was very good. Still, I stand by my words—please take care to exercise some restraint next time."_ With that, Astral dissolved into a strand of light and retired back into the key.

Yuma made a face, not liking being chastised all the time. "Who does he think he is, Kari or something? 'Use some restraint next time', yeah, like he knows what he's—ow!" He yelled as Tori pinched his cheek, a miffed look across her features.

"Yuma, don't go blaming other people for your problems—if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have gotten in that situation in the first place!" Tori folded her arms across her chest, pouting. Looking back, she wasn't sure what possessed her to..._please_ Astral like that, but everything worked out in the end and the three of them had bonded over the process, if in an unorthodox manner.

"Say, Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"...Can we just have normal sex now?" Without even waiting for a reply, Yuma pulled her onto his lap, earning a squeal of surprise from the girl. He'd already been horny even before the whole 'getting-Astral-off' situation occurred, and he'd be damned if he was going to be denied twice in one day.

"Wha—when did you take off your shirt—but—studying—!" Her mind couldn't quite comprehend just what exactly was happening at the moment, but one thing was certain: they were probably going to fail that test.

And the worst part was, she no longer cared very much.

"So much for listening to Astral's advice, I see..." She sighed into the kiss, tilting her head so he could have more access to the pale expanse of her nape.

"Heh...you're one to talk...blaming my hormones, but...I'd say you want it just as bad..." Yuma breathed, teasing her with feathery kisses all along her neck.

"Shut up Yuma, you're terrible..." Tori mumbled against his neck, fingers entangling in his messy hair. Rocking slightly, she kissed him deeply as the heat in her stomach burned stronger and stronger, using her tongue to coax his lips apart. Slipping inside, both of them battled for dominance against the other, their moans muffled in each others' mouths. The harder they kissed, the faster her hips seemed to be moving; Tori could hardly pay attention to anything else, between the kisses and surfacing for air. She shuddered as Yuma's hands slid under her blouse and rubbed against her breasts, serving to increase the tension even more. "Ah, ah...Yu-Yuma..." Speaking was now something she couldn't even focus on, even though a voice in the back of her mind was whispering about how ridiculous she sounded, moaning and panting like a hot mess. Not that it mattered much, since half the time, her lips were either occupied with Yuma's or latching onto somewhere else on his body. Hard to believe that only a few minutes ago, the two of them were worried about a unit test, and now the only thing she was worried about was when her mom would be back home. Briefly, she thought about warning Yuma, but a series of aggressive tongue battles pushed that thought out of her mind. As much as she ragged on his behavior, Tori enjoyed being with Yuma just as much; selfishly, she was glad that Yuma had chosen her, that he had finally noticed her in the way she'd wanted for so many years. "Ah, ah, hahh...I-I'm getting close..." she barely managed to exhale the words with each breath, her second orgasm in less than an hour threatening to spill over the edge.

"Uh huh..." Yuma could only give the barest of replies, himself too occupied with kissing every inch of bare skin he could reach (and caressing the places he couldn't). His uniform was undoubtedly a mess at this point, the shirt lying on the ground and probably missing a few buttons, and his pants scrunched around his waist, but he could care less. He groaned as Tori ground a little harder against him, the spikes of heat electrifying every nerve in his body. He really needed to learn how to rein in his impulsiveness, in case karma decided to come back and bite him in the butt one day. Sighing, he parted from her momentarily for some much-needed air, before engaging in another round of hot, wet kisses. "Uhnn...I'm getting pretty—aahh—close myself," he whispered, clutching her tightly in his embrace. "Nngg...T-Tori, what are you—hhnnggg—!" The tension increased tenfold as he felt her tongue working its way down his collarbone, before sliding down his chest. Moaning helplessly, he could only cling to her as she rode him, before it all became too much and he released deeply into her, vaguely aware of her cries as she came, too.

Exhausted from the incredible orgasm that had just ripped through her body, Tori barely had the strength left to keep herself from falling backwards onto the floor; instead, she collapsed against Yuma, feeling his heart pounding against hers, almost like they were in sync. She wondered briefly how bad it would be to take a nap, before sluggishly propping herself up, only to slump back on his chest. "Ughh...I swear Yuma, you're going to wear me out at this rate..." She heard him chuckling slightly at the comment, the vibrations feeling rather soothing to her tired body.

"And vice versa," Yuma replied, too tired to move. In fact, he would be content if they spent the rest of the afternoon in that chair. Alas, having Tori sitting half-naked in his lap was probably not the best sight to present to her mom when she got home; reluctantly, he helped her onto her feet and pulled his now-wrinkled shirt back on, frowning slightly as he fingered the loose threads from the missing buttons. "Damn, how am I going to explain this one..."

"That's not my problem; but if it helps any, here's a button," Tori said and dropped one into his palm before zipping her skirt up. "And before you ask, no, I'm not sewing it back on for you."

"But Tori—"

"Here's a needle and some thread; you can do it yourself." Smirking, she sauntered into the bathroom to make herself presentable again, leaving Yuma staring haplessly at the sewing kit.

"...I hate it when she does that."

* * *

"Well class, I'm pleased to say that the results of the unit test were quite spectacular; you obviously all worked hard and paid close attention," Mr. Kay announced as he handed back their scores. "Especially you Yuma, I'm impressed with your effort. Keep this up, and you'll be a duel champ in no time!" Mr. Kay smiled kindly at the student as he returned the test, before turning to Tori. "Miss Meadows, you performed solidly as always, just make sure you pay attention to the details next time."

Yuma looked down at his score, grinning gleefully at the shiny red "96" that marked the corner of the paper. "Yes! Yes! I got an A, booyah! Now Kari won't have an excuse to make me stop dueling! What'd you get, Tori?" Leaning over, he attempted to look at her score but to his surprise, she covered it with her arm.

"I did fine, that's all that matters," she tried putting the test away, but Yuma grabbed it before she had the chance. "Hey—"

"—Whoa, what! You got an 89? I can't remember the last time I scored higher than you!" Yuma gasped, surprised that she hadn't done as well as he had.

"_That's because you haven't, Yuma."_ Astral commented from above.

"Quiet you, that's besides the point," Yuma shushed him quietly. "You got most of it...hey, why is the section on Jack Atlas' cards blank?"

"Be-_cause_, _Yuma_, you were _distracting me when I was trying to pay attention_," she seethed, glaring daggers at him. "Remember how I said I'd make you pay if I didn't do well on this test?"

Yuma turned pale, hoping she wouldn't actually hold him to that. "U-uh, wa-wait, but you still got a B+? That's, that's good, right?" Eh hehe he..." He backed away slowly, bumping into Bronk in the process. "Oof—oh hey Bronk, good timing!"

"That's my line, Yuma—you still up for that duel you promised?" The stocky boy adjusted the cap on his head, ready to make the most of their recess.

"Ready? I'm more than ready, 'cause right now I'm _feelin' the flow!_" Grabbing his deck, he raced out the classroom before Tori could collar him and mete out whatever punishment she had in mind.

Tori could only watch as the two friends synched up their d-gazers, going into a lightning-round duel. She gave a resigned sigh, before joining the rest of the gang to watch.

After all, there were plenty of opportunities in the future.

* * *

A/N: ...And that's it. I think my mind froze up about every other sentence when writing this chapter, partly because I didn't want to make it too keyshipping heavy and I wanted it to work with the show canon. Luckily, I managed to get over that roadblock after I re-watched episode 17 and realized that the others have seen Astral before, so I just nudged that concept a little further. I love skyshipping, and I love Astral, so of course the logical solution would be to combine all three into believeshipping.

I hoped you guys enjoyed it, and sorry about the span of time it took for me to complete this—but I really wanted it to be good, and not just churned out. I'll be taking a short break from writing to work on my art, but fear not, I'm always trying to think of new ways to write about skyshipping. I've put up a poll on my profile just to see what I should tackle next, so feel free to leave your opinion.

And yes, I really did put in "feeling the flow" because, well, come on, how could I _not_?


End file.
